The Plague!
by Owen96
Summary: Professor E. Gadd is trying out some experiments one day. While trying one, he messes up, and the whole machine explodes, sending ghostly green mist into the Mushroom World. When the strange mist touches people, they turn into terrifying zombies. Will E. Gadd and the Mario gang stop this plague before it happens to them too?
1. The Museum

**Me: I deleted my other zombie fic because I didn't like it. Simple. I hope to make this one longer, by adding more characters and just trying to make it better! Please review, yes, I am looking at you zombie fans. I wrote this a while ago, and didn't upload it...so yeah. Enjoy please!**

**Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Professor E. Gadd, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Goombario, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Flurrie, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Funky, Tiny, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Rosalina, Bombette, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Toadsworth, Jojora, Kamek, Pauline, Hammer Bro, Ice Bro, Fire Bro, and Professor Frankly.**

**Characters Dead: None**

**Note: I would like to thank Kaiimi and YoshiKoopsDixie for some inspiration for some things in this story.**

**...**

Professor E. Gadd stood in the lab with a check board, staring hard at a huge machine. It looked like a huge blender, with a massive green jar in the middle. Many colourful wires were attached to it. The professor stared at the ghostly green mist floating around in the jar, sparkling.

'The Zombie-O-Matic 3000...' began E. Gadd to his assistant. '...I have absolutely NO idea why I made it'

The assistant nodded, and scribbled down notes quickly and carefully.

'STOP!' screamed E. Gadd in anger, slapping the check board out of her hand. 'STOP DRAWING PICTURES OF NAKED VERSIONS OF ME ALL THE TIME!'

Suddenly, the top and bottom of the machine began spinning around uncontrollably.

'W-what's happening?' asked the assistant nervously, shivering in fright.

The jar began to crack. E. Gadd began to feel nervous. Suddenly, the whole machine exploded, sending glass everywhere. The glass pierced into the assistant's body, making her scream in immense pain as she stumbled into the incredibly expensive Yoshi computer, sending sparks everywhere. E. Gadd gasped as he saw the ghostly green mist float around the room.

'BYE!' he screamed, picking up his assistant and throwing her at the mist.

Then he ran to the emergency jet pack. He screamed as it jerked everywhere around the room, the smoke and fire bursting out from it. Just before E. Gadd left the lab, he thought he saw a green, ugly hand reach out for him slowly.

...

'Wow, this is a creepy movie!' Toadette gasped, throwing a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she crunched on it.

They were in the Mushroom Movies, watching the new film 'Rise Of The Zombies'. Dixie thought it was such an unoriginal name.

'Toadette, I must inform you that this was not supposed to be a movie. Someone broke into my lab and filmed me testing my new machine. Luckily, I got rid of the person with my new Cheese Blaster 2000. Then I ultimately destroyed the machine. Unfortunately, a bit of the mist escaped through the window before I did. I don't think that small cloud of mist could infect someone, but if so, it could only affect one small Toad. But of course it would have been shot dead by now' E. Gadd explained, shifting his glasses to see her better.

'I didn't ask.' Toadette rolled her eyes, turning back to the huge screen, sighing in annoyance.

'No matter. Now, how about I tell you a lovely story about a bridge?' E. Gadd questioned as he smiled, pulling a book out of nowhere.

'Yes, that sounds great. Now stay there and read while I go and sit by my friends.' Toadette stared at E. Gadd weirdly and stood up, brushing the popcorn off her lap.

'I will!' Toadsworth popped out from behind them. 'I love stories about bridges from 1845!'

'Toadette! Come and have a look at this picture I got on my incredibly expensive iPhone!' Dixie called, waving her arm to catch Toadette's attention.

'Oh my gosh! I will totally go over there and look at the picture on your incredibly expensive iPhone! I will walk slowly like a model, because it makes me look sexy. Well, I think so anyway-' she was cut off by Dixie, who was groaning.

'Just get the hell over here!' she muttered.

Toadette hurried over and picked up Dixie's iPhone, wanting to look at the picture.

'Wow. How did you get a picture with that monkey rock singer that I know nothing about?' Toadette asked in shock. 'He looks amazing.'

'Um...' Dixie went red, feeling embarrased. 'That is Funky Kong. You know, Diddy's uncle? I was just showing you a picture of him...'

'Oh...Heh heh...' Toadette slowly began backing away, when she suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face. 'I meant his...Clothes looked amazing! Y-yeah! His clothes are wonderful!'

'Right...' Dixie raised an eyebrow.

'Oh Crap!' Toadette got up and ran away.

'Pfft, what's HER problem?' Goombella laughed, sitting next to the disturbed monkey.

'I don't know, but I have a problem with you sitting right next to me.' Dixie glared at her fiercely.

'Oh...Um...I actually knew that...I was just...Playing along!' Goombella backed away, her hair getting in her face.

'When does this film end!?' exclaimed Toad, two rows down from Dixie. 'I just want to go home and play 'Super Toad Bros.' Have you heard of that game? Well, basically, you have to journey up this mountain...' Toad was explaining the objective to the game to Hammer Bro, who was asleep, snoring loudly.

'...HUH!? THROW HAMMERS!' he jumped onto a flying stone platform and it rose into the air.

'No!' Toad shouted, waving his arms frantically. 'Drop the hammers!'

'Guys! Some people are trying to watch a film here!' Peach snapped at them.

'Ha, and who exactly are they? This film is awful!' Mario snorted, laughing.

'Ugh, just shut up' Peach rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the credits came on, and they all cheered.

'HOORAY!' Wario punched Waluigi in the face, making him pass out with a bruise on his face.

'It is finally over!' Peach slapped Daisy and cheered as she slowly turned red.

'THROW HAMMERS!' Hammer Bro exclaimed.

'NO!' screamed Toad again.

'Awww...' Hammer Bro dropped the hammers and sulked.

...

They all left the room and back into the main room, where you hand in your tickets.

'Should we have food here? Or go to a fast food restaurant?' Flurrie asked. 'I am starved. I am so hungry I could eat a crazy piano that likes to eat me!'

'Flurrie, we ate before we watched the movie' Ludwig pointed out.

'Whatever!' Flurrie slapped Ludwig.

They all walked out of the movies and into the cold night. A wind blew past them, making them shiver. The moon was shining and barely any cars were out.

'Right. Who's car are we going in? I am not going in Waluigi's ugly 1970's purple version of the Fire Flower van' Watt said in disgust.

'Forget about that!' Flurrie cried out. 'We are going to a fast food restaurant!'

She flew over there, leaving all the others behind to walk.

'Hey guys, should we get in our cars and leave?' Bowser suggested deviously, rubbing his hands together.

'No' the others all said at once and ran across the road towards the restaurant.

Once they were all there, Flurrie walked up to the cashier and opened her mouth.

'I would like five large cheeseburgers, ten normal burgers, fifteen hamburgers, and twenty boxes of fries'

'I see these are for all of your friends' the woman smiled sweetly at her.

'Pfft, screw them! All those are for me!' Flurrie leaned in closer. 'I'll be on the table to the right'

All the others ordered and soon they were all eating around a huge table, all except Flurrie, who had a bigger table all to herself to eat on.

'I am exhausted! When I get home I will watch 'Lakitu's Adventures In Wonderland', and then go to sleep thinking about a flying apple pie pony!' Bombette drifted off into a daydream about what she just said.

'Um, yeah. Whatever. I am totally going to walk to the toy machine and stare at the toys in envy! Are any of you coming?' Goombella asked.

It was all silent.

'There are COOKIES!' Goombella added.

Everyone then stood up and rushed over to the toy machine, making Goombella spin round and round as everyone passed her. Suddenly, a shrilling scream came from the back of the restaurant, making them all jump in fright.

'What was that?' Asked Birdo.

They all got up and ran to the back, where the fryers were. A woman was there, with the beads from her necklace all over the place.

'What happened?' Asked the manager, running out from The Staff Room.

'I tripped over and my necklace broke!' The pink toad said, bending down to pick up the beads.

The manager turned to the group.

'I am guessing you went to the cinema before you came here?' He asked.

'Yeah,' Replied Mario. 'Why?'

'You shouldn't be out at this time,' Said the manager. 'It is dangerous.'

'What do you mean?' Questioned Bobbery. 'If you are talking about Yoshi when he has had too much to drink, then I agree with you.'

While they all talked, Koops was staring in shock at the pink toad's arm. There were three long, red scratch marks running down her arm. When the pink toad saw that Koops was gazing at her arm, she quickly hid it with her hand.

'Heh Heh...' She laughed nervously. 'I'm Toadella, nice to meet you.'

She held out her hand to everyone, and they all shook it happily.

''We should get going...'' Yawned Mario. ''I hope you can fix your necklace.''

Toadella smiled at him, and then walked into The Staff Room, her hand still on the three mysterious scratch marks. Mario and all his friends exited the fast food restaurant and began walking across the road. It was damp, and the moon was now high above them, shining brightly. Jojora suddenly shivered.

''Brrr, it is really cold out here,'' She said. ''We should get inside.''

''Let's go in my van,'' Said Mario. ''It is big enough for all of us.''

They all entered the van and Mario and Peach got into the front.

''Let's head to Peach's Castle,'' Said Daisy. ''We can all stay there for the night, and head home in the morning.''

They all agreed, when the van suddenly tilted dangerously to the side. Half of it raised off the ground, making the whole vehicle start balancing on two wheels. Then it smashed back down, making them all jump.

''That was really strange...'' Said Rosalina. ''We should get going now.''

Mario put the key in the ignition and turned it. The van rumbled, but it did not move.

''Oh, great!'' Groaned Mario, folding his arms. ''The van just broke down!''

''Should we go and get someone from the fast food restaurant?'' Asked Bow. ''Toadella, perhaps. Or the manager.''

''OK, let's go.'' Said Luigi and they all exited the van again.

They made it to the restaurant and walked into the back, where they had a surprise. There was a blood trail on the white floor, leading to The Staff Room. They all nervously walked towards it, and Wario slowly pushed it open. Inside, Toadella stood there, her back to the group.

''Phew, Toadella, we are so glad that you're Okay!'' Said Dixie. ''Can you come and look at Mario's van? It broke down.''

Toadella just stood there, motionless. Bowser Jr walked forward.

''Toadella?'' He asked, reaching out to tap her on the back.

Suddenly, she turned around. They all screamed. There was blood on her face, her eyes were dark red, and her teeth were pointy, with blood running from her mouth. Her clothes were ripped, and her hair was tangled. Her mouth was twisted into an evil grin. She grabbed hold of Bowser Jr by his bib, and threw him at the wall. The group backed away. Bowser Jr slowly got up, but Toadella kicked him back down, screaming. She then dived at him and bit his leg hard, making him scream out in pain.

''Let's get out of here!'' Screamed Vivian, and they all sped out of The Staff Room with Toadella chasing after them.

Bowser Jr lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. Suddenly, his eyes opened. They were red.

...

The group charged outside and ran towards the van. Suddenly, they noticed many Toads and Koops running down the mountain towards them. More of them sped across the car park towards them.

''Get in the van!'' Cried Mario, diving inside.

Everybody followed, and Waluigi slammed the door shut and locked it. They gasped as the creatures clawed at the windows, leaving blood stains on the clean surface. They all felt sick.

''What do we do?'' Asked Toadbert anxiously.

''I have some tennis racquets and baseball bats in the back!'' Shouted Mario.

''Why?'' Asked Kamek, staring at him like he was a freak.

''For Sports Games!'' Replied Mario, pulling out the sports objects. ''Everybody, grab one!''

They all listened to him, and watched the creatures as they held their weapons. Then, Pauline raised her leg and kicked the back door open. She raised her baseball bat, and bashed one of the creatures on the head with her baseball bat. Its black teeth fell out and landed next to her as it dropped to the ground, leaving a blood stain on the back seat.

''Guys!'' She shouted. ''These are called Zombies!''

''We know!'' Replied Ice Bro, shooting ice from his hand, freezing one of the zombies.

It tripped over and smashed into pieces. A zombie began to slowly crawl into the van from the front window, but Peach was the only one who saw it. She spun around and smacked the zombie across the face with the tennis racquet. It backed away for a few moments, but then began limping back towards her. Peach continued to whack it while the others concentrated on the back windows.

''There are too many of them!'' Cried Lakilester.

''Just keep going!'' Yelled Lakilulu.

But when ever they killed a group of the zombies, more came.

''We have to get out of here!'' Yelled Peach ducking down as the zombie she was fighting in the van clawed at her.

She then jumped up and brought the tennis racquet down hard on the zombie's head. The zombie fell to the ground with a thump. Blood slowly started forming in a small puddle around its mouth. Peach kept bashing it with her tennis racquet to make sure it was dead.

''Do you have any other weapons!?'' Questioned Goombario as he kicked a green Goomba in the chin.

''No!'' Replied Mario as he cracked a zombie's skull with his blood-covered baseball bat.

''I got an idea!'' Said Goombella.

''We are all going to die...'' Said Sushie, rolling her eyes.

Goombella slapped her...somehow. I mean, how do Goombas slap?

''Shut Up!'' Roared Bowser, unleashing his fire breath at a surprised zombie, scorching it completely.

''Anyway...'' Said Goombella. ''While the zombies are distracted at the back, we can all run and escape from the front!''

''Let's hurry!'' Shouted Yoshi.

''Oh No, oh my, what are we to do? Oh No, oh my, should we fly away in a shoe?'' Sang Birdo.

''THE BADGES, THE BADGES!'' Cried Toadbert, throwing a box at Mario. ''OK, Mario, say, ''I am Fat Mario, I am huge''. Hurry!''

''Stop repeating your line from Passport To Death!'' Shouted Rosalina, but then covered her mouth. ''I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!''

She then ran towards the back and attempted to dive into the horde of zombies, but Funky pulled her back.

''LET'S GO!'' He screamed.

Then all sped towards the front of the van. It took the ugly, green zombies a few seconds before they realised what they were trying to do, and they limped around the van.

''Stand back!'' Roared Bowser, kicking through the glass with his foot. ''OW! OW! GLASS IN MY FOOT!''

''It would have been a lot less painful if I did it with my baseball bat,'' Mario rolled his eyes and clambered out of the broken window. ''Come on! Watch out for the shards of glass!''

They all climbed out, Jojora landing in a puddle.

''Argh! My clothes are soaking wet!'' She cried. ''This day has been SO bad for me!''

''What do we do?'' Asked Fire Bro as the zombies limped closer.

''I know!'' Yelled Hammer Bro, and rose up on the stone platform. ''THROW HAMMERS!''

''EEEK!'' Cried Goombella. ''RUN AWAY!''

''That is NOT helpful, Hammer Bro!'' Shouted Toad as the gang ran away from the approaching zombies.

''I am so tired!'' Groaned Birdo. ''Just like the time I ran in the race for a free mushroom! I won, and it was tasty. Like casserole.''

''What is up with you and casserole!?'' Screamed Tiny panting.

''I prefer watermelons, but that is just my opinion,'' Said Yoshi. ''In watermelons, I can taste a hint of juice, and the seeds and splendid. I also enjoy staring at them just before I eat them, to get a jolly good feeling.''

''What the hell?'' Said Goombario, panting.

''Rosalina! Use your magic or something!'' Shouted Kamek.

''Why don't you use your magic!?'' Replied Rosalina. ''My feet are exhausted!''

''Just like casserole,'' Said Birdo. ''Delicious casserole...''

''OK, that is really concerning...'' Said Ludwig, staring at her with wide eyes.

''Hey, I think I see a casserole over there!'' Squealed Birdo, running towards Bow. ''Come here, delicious casserole!''

''EEEK, get away you casserole-loving, gender-unknown, ring-wearing, bow-headed, big-nosed freak!'' Bow said, flying away.

The group dashed across the car park.

''RUN YOSHI, RUN YOSHI, RUN RUN RUN...'' Sang Kooper. ''AND I WILL ALSO SAY THE SAME TO THE FLYING SUN!''

Kooper ran over to Watt.

''RUN SUNNY, RUN SUNNY, RUN RUN-'' Watt slapped him...somehow.

''MY NAME IS WATT!'' She screamed, and flew off.

''Sheesh, what's Sunny's problem?'' Kooper rolled his eyes and continued to run.

''Guys, where do we go!?'' Cried Toadette. ''The zombies are catching up!''

''Into The Museum!'' Ordered Mario. ''It is big, so they might not find us!''

They all entered the museum.

''Up the stairs, to the elevator, or into The Art Gallery?'' Asked Sushie anxiously.

There was a groan from behind them. They all spun around, and saw the zombies piling into The Museum. They all turned back around.

''Just split up!'' He yelled, and they all ran different directions.

The zombies also split up. Blood dripped onto the floor, staining the green carpet as they followed the group.

Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, DK, Diddy, Funky, Bowser, and Ludwig were heading up the stairs, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, Ice Bro, Fire Bro, and Hammer Bro ran to The Art Gallery, and Birdo, Tiny, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Bow, Toadsworth, Jojora, Kamek, and Pauline went for the elevator/lift.

...

''I'm so tired!'' Cried Flurrie. ''We have to hide somewhere!''

''Hurry! Into The Dinosaur Gallery!'' Said Peach, and they all dashed inside.

''Woah...'' Said Toad, looking at all of the dinosaur bones.

''We have to stay quiet...'' Whispered DK.

Toad nodded. He touched one of the bones. Suddenly, the whole dinosaur replica collapsed, creating a gigantic noise. The zombies turned towards them.

''Oops...'' Said Toad as he saw everybody looking at him. ''RUN!''

The zombies charged into the room. Peach dragged a bone out from another dinosaur replica, making that also topple to the ground.

''I do NOT want to use my tennis racquet!'' She shouted, throwing it to the ground and raising the bone. ''Come and get me!''

The zombies ran towards her. Peach raised the bone and smashed it hard down on one of the zombie's heads. The bone smashed into two pieces. The zombie dropped to the ground.

''Oh, great!'' Peach muttered, looking down at the two halves of the bone in her hands. ''Just GREAT!''

The zombies approached her. Peach backed away. She suddenly tripped over another bone and screamed as one got ready to claw through her body. Suddenly, it got bashed in the head by a huge, ape fist.

''Wow, DK, that looks so realistic!'' She said, looking up at DK, who was holding an ape fist that he took from a statue.

''Thanks!'' He said happily. ''I could have used my own fist, but I thought that was so unoriginal! So, I-''

A zombie bit him hard in the neck. DK gasped, and fell over.

''DK!'' Screamed Peach as she stood up, shaking, watching as the blood came out from the cut in his neck.

"Come on! We've got to go!" Yoshi put a hand on her shoulder and Peach nodded and ran away with the others.

The zombies feasted on DK's dead body as the others dashed away in terror.

...

Mario's group dashed into the art gallery and Luigi slammed the door, making the room shake. He looked around for something to push in front of it, and he finally settled on a statue of a knight. With help from Mario he managed to get the statue in front of the old oak door.

"What are we going to do? Are we gonna die? ARE WE GONNA DIE!?" Sushie screamed, leaping up at Rosalina who screamed and threw her into the wall.

"Professor E. Gadd, what are we going to do?" Asked Mario anxiously. "We don't have much time to think of a plan and you created the zombies! You have to know something, right?"

"I say we sacrifice that bitch!" Lakilester shouted, grabbing a picture from the wall and raising it above his head, ready to throw at E. Gadd.

"Stop!" Mario shouted, quickly looking around for something that would stop Lakilester.

He grabbed Sushie and aimed carefully. She screamed and thrashed about in anger.

"Let go of me, you brat!" She yelled, and tried to kick him, when she remembered she had no legs.

She groaned and let Mario throw her at Lakilester. Lakilester got hit and he dramatically fell to the ground like he had been shot.

"NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Lakilulu cried and burst into tears, getting Lakilester all wet. "WHY LAKI!? WHY NOT SUSHIE!?"

"Gee, thanks." Sushie rolled her eyes. "At least SOMEBODY is paying attention to me around here."

"Guys, I think we're safe here for a while," Mario reassured everybody. "Rut now we need to think of an escape plan, just in case."

"Rosalina, how about you use some of your freaky magic to get us the hell out of here?" Suggested Daisy. "Screw the others! I just want to be safe in my nice, warm house, full of love and the heads of my victims."

Everybody stared at her, wide-eyed. A cold wind swept through the room, making them all shiver.

"Daisy, I can't use my magic." Rosalina said sadly, looking down.

"Why not?" Questioned Luigi. "If you use it, then we can all get the hell out of here and leave Lakilulu behind!"

"The thing is, if I use it then my magic will only create more zombies. Because there are so many, the zombies would suck in my magic and multiply. We just have to figure something out." Rosalina replied.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the statue wobbled, almost falling over. They listened closely and heard scratching, moaning and groaning from the other side of the door.

"OH MAI GOSH!" Screamed Wario in terror. "The zombies have found us! Waluigi, sacrifice Watt immediately!"

Watt screamed as Waluigi grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Put me down you stick insect!" She cried as Waluigi walked slowly to the door.

"Ugh, Waluigi, put her down!" Screamed Daisy in fury, and Waluigi quickly dropped her.

"Guys, what are we going to do!?" Cried Bobbery anxiously. "We don't have much time!"

Everybody glanced at each other, sweating.

...

Birdo's group ran as fast as they could towards the lift. They eventually saw it in sight, and they skidded towards it, but Tiny couldn't stop and she slammed into it, groaning.

"SHIT!" She screamed in anger, and then tried to calm down. "Okay, let's press the button."

She pressed the button, and they could hear the lift smoothly coming down. Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching noise, and the lift stopped moving. Tiny jabbed the button again, but it didn't open. She did it a couple more times, but it was pointless. She stepped back, looking up at it.

"The elevator must be jammed..." She muttered to herself. "Maybe the electricity has gone off? We are in the middle of a zombie invasion, you know."

"No...The lights are still on," Realised Koops. "Tiny's right. It's jammed."

"What are we going to do!?" Cried Pauline. "We right out in the open!"

"Maybe we can pull the doors open and climb up the wire?" Suggested Vivian.

"I think that's a good idea." Replied Koops. "Pauline, I demand you to open the doors, you little brat!"

"How about I just strip instead?" Pauline smiled, but frowned when she realised everybody was glaring at her. "What? At least I'm contributing!"

"Maybe Bow can float through and open the doors from the inside!" Kooper shouted. "Will you, Bow?"

"Sure." Bow shrugged and closed her eyes, turning invisible.

She floated through and looked around for something to open the doors. She suddenly saw a lever right next to the doors, and she grabbed it, pulling it down. There was a sudden bang, making everybody jump in fright. Then the doors slid open smoothly, like nothing had ever happened. The group hesitated at first, but then Toadbert poked his head through.

"There's a metal ladder we can climb up!" He said happily, turning back to face everybody. We can climb up until we see the elevator, and then we can go inside to try and find out what's wrong with it."

They all anxiously grabbed hold of the ladder and pulled themselves higher and higher until they came across the lift. Koops kicked it and the door dented, creating a loud bang. Somehow the door then slid open, just like the other one. Koops, Kooper, Wendy, Toadbert, Vivian, Pauline, Birdo, Bombette and Toadsworth entered the lift to try and figure out the problem. Kamek, Tiny, Bow and Jojora stayed outside, clinging onto the ladder. Birdo pressed the button to go down and suddenly the elevator doors closed and it began speeding down a lot faster than usual. The force of it made Tiny wobble and fall off the ladder, landing on the top of the elevator. Bow, Kamek and Jojora stayed on the ladder, frozen in fright. The elevator shot down, everybody inside screaming in terror.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Cried Vivian, hugging Koops.

Then she gasped and backed away from Koops, who hadn't noticed, blushing.

Tiny grabbed hold of a metal handle on the top of the lift, screaming and crying. The force made her legs slowly lift up into the air. Suddenly, the elevator crashed down at the bottom creating a huge explosion, which sent Tiny flying up in flames. Bow, Kamek and Jojora gasped as they saw the elevator burst into flames with everybody still inside. When Tiny passed them, her eyes closed.

"Everybody else may still be alive! Kamek, Bow, DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Jojora.

"I'll use my magic to try and stop the fire." Said Kamek and closed his eyes, concentrating on gathering up his magic.

It seemed impossible for anybody to be alive in the elevator now. The lift had turned into a flaming fireball. Inside, many people were unconscious, lying on the scorching hot metal floor of the lift. Others were cowering in the corner, not knowing what to do as the fire began creeping inside the lift. Suddenly, it all disappeared. They didn't know what had happened at first, but then they realised Kamek had saved them. They breathed a sigh of relief and exited the elevator, climbing back up the ladder.

"Wait...Where's Tiny?" Questioned Vivian, realising she was not with them.

Jojora sighed and pointed down. They all looked downwards and gasped, seeing Tiny's charred body lying on the top of the lift, with the wire impaled through her body. Realising she was gone, they just looked up and continued climbing up sadly.

"How are we going to tell DK and his friends?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Hmmm...We won't. We'll just keep it a secret until it's the right time." Kooper replied.

They all continued hauling themselves up the steel ladder until Koops, who was at the top of the group, came upon the doors to the upper floor. He tried to pull the doors apart, and he managed to create a small gap that all of them could fit through. They all squeezed through, finding themselves on the second floor. The door slammed closed.

"OK, let's keep going." Koops said. "If we come across any zombies, just run for your lives like the gingerbread man when Flurrie is chasing after him with a chainsaw."

"Maybe we could try and find some weapons?" Suggested Pauline, shrugging. "I could use my totally awesome high heels."

"Let's just look in some of these rooms," Replied Kamek. "Come on, let's go!"

The group cautiously made their way through the second floor, watching out for any signs of the living dead.

**...**

**A/N: My longest story chapter ever! I hit 5,000 words in this chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed! The main area of this zombie story is obviously going to be the museum. Also, there is a tiny hint of a relationship starting, I don't know if any of you figured out who the two are. The next chapter is coming soon! :D**


	2. Zombie Overload!

**Thanks to the two who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Professor E. Gadd, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Goombario, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Flurrie, Diddy, Dixie, Funky, Bowser, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Rosalina, Bombette, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Toadsworth, Jojora, Kamek, Pauline, Hammer Bro, Ice Bro, Fire Bro, and Professor Frankly.**

**Characters Dead: Bowser Jr, DK and Tiny.**

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (The Art Gallery): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, Ice Bro, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Lift): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Bow, Toadsworth, Jojora, Kamek and Pauline.**

**...**

Pauline's group were still searching around, but they couldn't find any weapons except some blunt objects such as trophies.

"What should we do?" Asked Bombette nervously. "I miss the others. What if they're all dead?"

"They're not. Don't worry." Pauline smiled at her before turning around, frowning. "Bitch..."

Vivian stared at Koops, smiling. Then he turned around.

"Vivian, there you are! I thought the zombies had eaten you for a moment." He winked.

"Oh...Thanks..." She replied, smiling.

Koops turned back around. Vivian sighed.

"Guys, be quiet." Said Bow. "I think I hear noises."

"Turn invisible and look ahead." Ordered Pauline and Bow nodded, turning invisible.

She floated through the hallway when she suddenly saw a group of zombies walking around, getting closer to the gang as every second passed. She quickly zoomed back to them.

"Guys! The zombies are really close to us! We have to hide!" She warned.

"In here!" Whispered Jojora, pointing to a room that had statues inside.

They all ran inside. They suddenly heard the zombies moaning and they gulped. They entered the room, looking about. They passed many statues, one looking very familiar to Vivian. Then they left. They all sighed with relief, stepping down from the platforms.

"Phew! That was a close one." Said Wendy.

"Oops! Forgot my wallet!" One of the zombies came back in and gasped. "Guys! They're in here!"

The other zombies entered and the group gulped. The zombies began to walk over to them. Birdo picked up a statue and threw it at some of the zombies, bowling them over. Then, when she turned to run, a disgusting, bloody hand wrapped around her ankle and she screamed, falling over.

"Help!" She cried and Koops turned around.

He used a sharp trophy to slice the hand off. Then he helped Birdo up and they ran for the door to the right. Pauline opened it and they all ran through. Kamek slammed it closed, creating a huge bang. Then he turned back around, panting as he rested against the door. Suddenly a hand burst through the door, grabbing Kamek's neck. Everybody screamed as the hand moved upwards, Kamek being lifted up into the air. Suddenly his head was ripped off, his body falling to the ground. Blood came out very quickly and they all felt sick.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Yelled Kooper and they all began running for their lives.

Then the door flew off its hinges, hitting Vivian. She tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. The zombies spilled out of the doorway like orange juice from a carton. Vivian tried to get up but she couldn't, and that's when she realised she was done for.

"Vivian!" Shouted Koops. "Don't worry!"

He reached out his hand and Vivian grabbed it, smiling. Then he pulled her to her feet and they both continued running, barely avoiding the zombies. That's when Vivian noticed she was holding hands with Koops.

"Dead end!" Cried out Jojora. "We are trapped! Any ideas?"

"We have to fight them!" Said Birdo. "It's the only way!"

"Are you crazy!?" Gasped Pauline.

"Birdo's right." Said Toadsworth. "We have to try! Get your weapons ready!"

They all raised their weapons and gulped. Then they ran into the horde of zombies.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my day!" Cried out Wendy in distress.

...

Group Two watched the door nervously as it banged loudly.

"Let's calm down by telling each other relaxing stories!" Smiled Sushie.

"Um...no." Replied Mario, scowling.

"Fine! It was just a suggestion!" Sulked Sushie. "Does anyone think I'm sexy?"

"...What?" Daisy asked.

"Do you guys think I'm sexy?" Sushie repeated herself.

"What!? No!" Rosalina shouted. "But I think someone else is sexy..."

She looked over at Luigi, grinning. She walked over to him.

"Hey Luigi!" She smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, waiting for the zombies to burst in and eat me." Replied the plumber, sighing.

"Well, how about I 'cheer' you up a little bit?" She winked.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Daisy. "What did you say to him!?"

"Um...nothing..." Replied Rosalina, shifting her eyes about. "Why are YOU eavesdropping? Mind your own business!"

While the two argued, Lakilulu sat alone, sighing.

"This is what you get for stealing my clothes two days ago!" Snarled Watt.

"What do you mean? I never stole your clothes!" Lakilulu protested.

"Don't lie! I know you did!" Watt retorted.

"That was just Flurrie! She was mad at me for being around her!" Lakilulu said. "I didn't steal your clothes!"

"Wow, really?" Watt gasped. "I can't believe I've been so selfish!"

"Don't worry about it!" Smiled Lakilulu. "So...are we friends?"

"Sure!" Smiled Watt and they both hugged.

"Wow...Well, that went quick!" Ice Bro laughed. "Congrats, Lakilulu! You have finally made a friend!"

Ice Bro, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro began laughing and Lakilulu and Watt rolled their eyes.

"Stay away from Luigi, alright!?" Yelled Daisy. "Or else!"

"Are you trying to threaten me, bitch!?" Rosalina shouted. "Well, guess what? I DO love Luigi! I've always wanted to go out with him, but nooo, Daisy is always around him!"

Both Luigi and Daisy gasped. It was all silent.

...

Group One were still desperately trying to get away from the zombies, panting as they went.

"Like, guys! I'm so, like, tired!" Complained Goombella. "We have to stop and fight them!"

"Shut up, Goombella!" Replied Dixie angrily. "You smell."

"Leave Belly-Bell alone, airhead!" Shouted Goombario.

"...Belly-Bell?" Dixie burst out laughing. "Man, you are DESPERATE!"

"Like, Goombario! What the, like, hell is, like, wrong with you!?" Goombella muttered. "I don't, like, love you!"

"Toad, watch out!" Warned Flurrie as a zombie slashed at him.

"Woah!" Toad leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the zombie. "Thanks Flurrie!"

"Goombella's right. We have to fight them!" Shouted Yoshi. "Otherwise we're all going to die!"

"We have to be careful!" Ludwig said. "One bite from those things and we're goners!"

They all ran into the group of zombies.

...

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (The Art Gallery): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, Ice Bro, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Lift): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Bow, Toadsworth, Jojora and Pauline.**

...

Group Three were fighting the zombies. Pauline ducked as a zombie slashed at her and then she retaliated with bashing it on the head with her trophy. Blood came spilling out, staining her dress.

"UGH! This is a new dress, you bastards!" She screamed, kicking one in the stomach.

It fell to the ground. Then others began to crowd around her. She screamed, knowing there were too many.

"Help!" She cried.

Bow floated in, picked her up, and floated off, barely avoiding the zombies. But when Bow put Pauline down she suddenly felt a burning in her back. She glanced around and gasped when she saw a zombie there. Blood seeped from her back. Pauline screamed as Bow dropped to the ground, dead.

"Guys! Bow is dead!" Pauline shouted out in terror.

Toadbert was currently battling with a zombie. He ducked as it swung it him and then he swung back with his sword which he found on a statue. He eventually managed to slice the head off completely. The body dropped to the ground, releasing blood. Toadbert sighed with relief.

"Koops, I've always wanted to tell you something..." Began Vivian. "I-"

"Watch out!" Warned Koops and quickly hit a zombie with a trophy.

It fell to the ground.

"Thanks!" Replied Vivian, smiling.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Asked Koops.

"I...I..." Vivian said, staring at him. "I...think I'm in love with you..."

Koops gasped. Vivian blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." She said, turning to leave.

"No!" Koops stopped her, smiling. "I'm glad you said that. I have feelings for you too."

"Really?" Vivian said happily.

"Yes!" Replied Koops, hugging her.

"Will you two lovebirds get a room?" Birdo rolled her eyes. "We are trying to fight some zombies here!"

Vivian and Koops stopped and stared at the zombies, their weapons raised.

...

Daisy and Luigi stared at Rosalina in shock.

"...What did you just say?" Daisy gasped.

"Luigi doesn't love you!" Snapped Rosalina harshly. "He told me two weeks ago!"

Daisy turned to Luigi.

"Is this true?"

Luigi glanced at Rosalina in anger, then turned back to Daisy.

"...Yes, Daisy. It's true."

Daisy stayed silent, too shocked to say anything.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, lunging at him. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I'm sorry!" Replied Luigi.

"I thought we were going to get married and then have babies and then eat them all and then move to Antarctica and eventually results to cannibalism!" Daisy screamed.

While all this was going on, Lakilulu and Watt were drawing while they sat on the floor.

"Look, Watt! I drew us!" Lakilulu smiled, showing a colourful picture of her and Watt standing on a grassy field to her new best friend.

Above it were the words, "Lakilooloo and Wat'. Watt smiled.

"That's nice, Lakilulu!" Watt smiled but then frowned. "But...you did spell everything wrong."

"Oh, not again!" Screamed Lakilulu in a rage, crumpling up the sheet of paper and throwing it behind her.

It landed on a giant pile of crumpled up sheets of paper.

"What are you drawing?" Smiled Lakilulu.

"Oh...nothing." Watt turned her paper over so the female Lakitu couldn't see.

"Come on, let's take a look!" Smiled Lakilulu and took Watt's sheet of paper from her.

She gasped and dropped it. On the paper were zombies feasting on a group of Goombas and Koopas.

"W-Why would you draw that!?" Cried Lakilulu in shock, looking up at her best friend.

"I just...I just thought if I drew the zombies I would feel less pressure about being eaten by them!" Replied Watt. "You understand, right?"

"Um...of cou-"

"You know what!? Why can't E. Gadd just get rid of the zombies!? He created them!" Watt screamed angrily and turned around to walk over to him. "I'm going to ask that scientist to get rid of them!"

"No, you don't have to do that!" Pleaded Lakilulu, but Watt was already over there.

"Hey, E. Gadd!" Yelled Watt. "Get rid of the zombies!"

"Um..." E. Gadd pretended to be asleep.

"You're not fooling me with that!" Shouted Watt.

"Ugh, fine!" E. Gadd rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Get rid of the zombies! You brought them to life, and you can get rid of them again! Do it now!" Yelled Watt angrily.

"I already told you, I can't! I have tried and tried, but it won't happen!" E. Gadd sighed. "So just deal with it!"

Watt sighed in sadness. Lakilulu walked up to her.

"Oh, what a shame. Let's show our feelings through art!" She smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the drawing paper.

Suddenly the door opened, many zombies spilling out of it. Everybody screamed.

"Screw the art!" Shouted Wario, grabbing the two best friends who were sitting on the floor drawing. "We've got to get the hell out of here!"

"Oh, come on!" Complained Lakilulu. "I was just about to draw me and Watt together in a park!"

"There's no time for that!" Said Mario nervously. "How are we going to escape?"

"How about we sacrifice this bitch here?" Daisy pointed at Rosalina. "We may have enough time to escape then!"

"Guys, now is NOT the time for fighting!" Luigi broke the two up. "The zombies are coming towards us! What do we do!?"

They all looked around. Suddenly Ice Bro spotted an air vent at the top right corner of the room. He pointed at it.

"Guys! Maybe we can stack up to reach that air vent! We can escape through that!" He suggested.

"That's a good idea, but some of us will have to keep the zombies away while the others try to open the air vent." Said Mario. "Me, Luigi, Daisy and Rosalina will fight the zombies, alright? You guys can get the air vent open, and when you do call us."

The others nodded and ran to the air vent. Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Rosalina turned to the zombies. Daisy punched one zombie and then leapt over it, kicking it from behind. Mario and Luigi worked together to defeat a group of them. Rosalina couldn't use her magic, so she used her wand to stab the zombies, and it actually worked pretty well. Meanwhile, the others were trying to get the air vent open.

"Hurry, Waluigi!" Shouted Sushie nervously, watching as he tried to get the air vent open.

"I need a drink!" Bobbery said. "I'm going crazy! Please get me a drink!"

"Shut up Bobbery, or I will dunk your head underwater and leave you there for twenty years and a half." Scowled Watt.

"Watt, we must do art! Art, Watt! It's the only way to calm down!" Screamed Lakilulu, trying to drag her to the drawing paper.

"Now is not the time, Best Really Strange Friend Forever!" Watt replied.

"OK, BRSFF..." Sighed Lakilulu. "Are you done, Waluigi?"

"Almost..." Replied Waluigi, now tugging at the air vent.

He finally pulled it off, but the force of it made him fall back. He fell into Lakilulu, tearing her picture in half. Lakilulu screamed.

"You bitch! I finally spelt everything right!" She screamed in anger. "And now it's ruined!"

Watt walked over to check on it.

"That's nice again, Lakilulu." She smiled, but then frowned. "But, once again, you spelt everything wrong."

"ALL I WANT IS A DIGNITY!" Lakilulu burst into tears.

"Guys! Climb into the air vent!" Wario ordered. "Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina! It's open!"

The four fighting stopped and ran to the air vent. They all climbed up one by one as the zombies got closer. They soon all made it up.

"Phew, that was a close one." Said Fire Bro. "Now let's crawl through here and hope we don't die of starvation!"

They all crawled through the air vents, hoping to find the others.

...

Ludwig backed away as a zombie grabbed his weapon and threw it away. Then the zombie ran towards him.

"Dad! Help me!" He yelled, bracing himself for the deadly bite.

Bowser heard his son's cry for help and he quickly released his fire breath, scorching the zombie. Ludwig shielded his face.

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Ludwig and Bowser nodded.

"Like, go away!" Screamed Goombella, turning and running away from a group of them. "Help!"

She ran around a dinosaur exhibit, hoping to confuse them. Then they cornered her and she screamed.

"Don't worry, Belly-Bell!" Goombario leapt to her and grabbed her.

Then he ran through a small opening, saving both of them. Funky was using his strength to punch and kick the zombies while Peach hid behind him, cringing when he hit one. Yoshi was currently resting on top of a dinosaur exhibit. He had used his Flutter Jump to get up there. Dixie and Diddy were working together to defeat the zombies.

"There are too many!" Yelled Yoshi. "Let's escape!"

They all stopped fighting and ran to a door which led to The Aquarium. They quickly entered it and looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Wait. Zombies can't swim, right?" Said Peach. "Why don't we just break the glass cases and drown them?"

They all agreed to this and began punching the glass. The zombies got closer and closer, hungry for humans.

"It's, like, too late!" Goombella cried, fainting.

"Talk about over-reacting..." Dixie rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, we can do this!"

Suddenly the glass smashed, water pouring out of it really quickly. Everybody then ran and hid somewhere in The Aquarium. The water washed the zombies away, and everybody sighed with relief.

"That was a close one..." Said Flurrie. "We're safe for now."

They all continued walking.

...

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (The Art Gallery): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, Ice Bro, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Lift): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Toadsworth, Jojora and Pauline.**

...

Group Three were still fighting the zombies. They seemed to just keep on coming. Group Three watched them in disgust as blood poured out of random body parts. Their eyes had turned a sickly green and their teeth had turned razor-sharp.

"Come on guys, we can do this! They have to stop coming eventually, right?" Said Birdo as she stabbed a zombie, the sword impaling through its body and coming out through its back. "That's what you get, bitch!"

She kicked it in the stomach and it stumbled backwards before it fell over, dead.

"Hmmm...It's really strange killing something that's already dead...Oh Well!" Birdo shrugged as she swiftly dodged another one, hiding around a statue for protection.

"AHHH!" Yelled Toadsworth as he dropped his stick, falling to the ground.

"Toadsworth!" Cried Jojora as she watched a group of zombies begin feasting on his body. "Guys, help me get the zombies off him!"

Pauline and Vivian helped Jojora to kill the zombies. Eventually all of them around Toadsworth were gone, leaving the elderly Toad alone on the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach, the three girls watching him in dismay.

"We have to do something!" Said Vivian to Pauline and Jojora.

"I don't think there's anything we can do..." Sighed Jojora. "Toadsworth? Are you awake?"

Toadsworth was silent for a few moments.

"BITCH!" He screamed, leaping up and running around the room. "THAT BITCH STOLE MY FEATHER PEN! SHE'S GONNA GET IT!"

Everybody stared at him, confused.

"...Toadsworth! You're back!" Smiled Vivian. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know, really..." Toadsworth replied. "I had this really strange vision..."

"Yeah, about somebody who stole your feather pen..." Pauline rolled her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Gasped Toadsworth in shock.

"Toadsworth, I think the entire universe knows now..." She muttered.

"Well, we're glad you're back." Smiled Vivian.

"OH MAI GOSH! TOADSWORTH, LOOK OUT!" Screamed Bombette, leaping at him. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

A zombie bit hard into his neck as everybody watched in terror. The zombie let go and Toadsworth dropped to the ground, panting. Vivian narrowed her eyes at the zombie.

"Birdo, give me the sword..." She said, not taking her eyes off the zombie. "I've got a problem that I need to deal with..."

Birdo gave Vivian the sword and Vivian let out a war cry. Then she ran to the zombie and tackled it to the ground. While Vivian dealt with the zombie the others all gathered around Toadsworth.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Said Kooper hopefully.

"I don't know if there is..." Replied Jojora sadly.

Meanwhile, Vivian was still fighting the zombie.

"Vivian, pass it to me!" Yelled Koops.

Vivian grinned and picked up the zombie, throwing it to Koops. They both worked together to defeat the zombie, taking turns to do some damage to it. Then they suddenly realised they were overdoing it and they glanced at the zombie, which was nothing but a head now.

"Oh...Um..." Koops dropped the head and they both backed away.

The two walked over to the others.

"How is Toadsworth doing?" Asked Vivian, hoping he was alright.

"Not very good..." Replied Toadbert, shaking his head.

Toadsworth was sitting down on the ground, panting like crazy.

"If only one of us here was magic..." Sighed Kooper.

"Wait a minute..." Said Koops, glancing at Jojora. "Aren't you magic?"

"Oh, yeah, I am! Haha!" Laughed Jojora. "Like, DUH! I can't believe I didn't realise that! Really, I-"

"Just shut up and help him before it's too late!" Yelled Vivian, pointing at the elderly Toad.

Jojora closed her eyes and concentrated. Everybody watched her, hoping she could use her powerful magic to heal Toadsworth. Suddenly Toadsworth closed his eyes, drooping his head. Jojora sighed and opened her eyes.

"It's too late..." She said to everyone. "I was just about to help him when he died. Only Kamek could bring him back to life...but...yeah..."

"Peach is going to go crazy!" Yelled Bombette in distress.

"Shut up, airhead!" Birdo scowled, slapping her. "Anyway, we've got to get out of here."

"But...Toadsworth..." Said Vivian sadly.

"I know it's difficult, but the gender-unknown bitch is right. We've got to keep going." Said Jojora.

"Yeah! Wait a minute...I'm not a bitch!" Screamed Birdo, slapping Jojora.

"I'm just trying to make Vivian feel better!" Jojora turned to the pink dinosaur angrily, slapping her back.

They both then got involved in a cat-fight.

"I hate this group!" Yelled Wendy in distress. "We're all gonna die!"

She leapt up at Bombette.

"We're all gonna die, BOI!" She winked.

"UGH! I'm straight, you whore!" Bombette said in disgust and hurled all over Wendy.

Wendy screamed in disgust as she got all dirty.

"I'm straight too!" Scowled Wendy. "I went out with Iggy!"

It was all silent for a moment, everybody staring at Wendy.

"...What?"

"You went out...with your brother?" Gasped Vivian.

"Yeah. That's a thing when you're a turtle." Wendy shrugged.

She noticed everybody was still staring at her and she turned around awkwardly, walking towards the exit.

"ONWARD!" She yelled.

...

"Ugh! It's so stuffy in here!" Complained Sushie as she crawled through the air vents with the others. "Lakilulu, go away. You're the one making it stuffy because you sweat all the time."

"Guys! I think I see the end!" Smiled Mario, crawling faster than usual.

Everybody followed him.

"Best friend, we made it!" Smiled Watt to Lakilulu and they both hugged.

Suddenly they heard banging from above.

"Don't be so sure..." Whispered Mario. "Guys, the zombies are above us! Quick, let's get out of here!"

The crawled as fast as they could through the air vents, hearing moaning and snarls in every direction. Suddenly some of the panels above them crashed to the ground. Zombies jumped through the hole.

"AHHH! The zombies! Sacrifice Lakilulu!" Bobbery picked up the female Lakitu and threw her at the zombies.

"Ew! Don't touch me! You never wash your hands!" Lakilulu muttered in disgust as she bowled over the zombies.

"Great job!" Smiled Watt.

"I DO wash my hands!" Bobbery protested.

"Yeah...right." Daisy, who was behind him slowly backed away.

"Grrr!" Bobbery said angrily.

Mario punched the air vent door and it fell through the opening, landing on the floor with a loud crash. They all jumped through one by one.

"Ouch!" Screamed Mario, landing on the floor. "My back!"

He looked up at everybody who were sitting on some pillows, confused.

"Why not just jump on these?" Laughed Ice Bro.

Suddenly the zombies crawled through the air vent and they all screamed in terror.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D The next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Deeper and Deeper

**Thanks to the two who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**... **

**Characters Alive!**

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (The Air Vents): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, Ice Bro, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Second Floor): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Jojora and Pauline.**

**Characters Dead:**** Bowser Jr, DK, Tiny, Kamek, Bow and Toadsworth.**

**...**

**Group Three!**

Group Three were walking around the second floor with their weapons ready. Their clothes were stained with blood, and they were all shaking. They were currently looking for the elevator to take them higher up.

"This book has a lot of interesting facts." Smiled Toadbert as he read a huge book. "You guys should read it some time!"

"Yeah...No." Birdo replied. "Let's all agree that you're a nerd, and the rest of us are normal."

She looked around. Bombette, Jojora and Pauline were all having a pillow fight somehow, Wendy was having a cat-fight with herself and Koops and Kooper were seeing who was stronger by doing ballet while Vivian watched, interested.

"Well, I am, anyway." She said, when she suddenly heard music. "DAMN, that's my cue! Clear the dance floor, bitches!"

"Wait, I know that sound!" Vivian raised her head. "It's Flurrie's iPod!"

They all immediately began running towards the sound, making a lot of noise.

"HEY! I'm in front of you!" Pauline slapped Bombette, making her fall back into a painting.

"Get back here!" Bombette chased after her.

"This is so intense!" Koops yelled to Kooper. "Let's add dramatic music!"

"Dun Dun DUUUNNN!" Shouted out Kooper.

"No, that's not dramatic." Replied Koops with a frown.

"I don't give a damn! I can't exactly sing that part in Shrek when they're running away from the giant pink crap!" Kooper roared.

"One, it's a dragon. Two, I DON'T CARE! SING IT!" Koops slapped Kooper and he tumbled down a set of unrealistic stairs. "...I'm not gonna ask."

"My love!" Vivian jumped down the stairs after him.

"Love?" Koops raised his eyebrow.

Vivian came back up holding Kooper in her arms. When she saw Koops she gasped and then screamed in excitement.

"EEEK! TWO KOOPS'! I'm confused...and excited! EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Vivian squeezed Koops and Kooper so hard Kooper shot around the room like a ping-pong ball before deflating like a balloon. "Okay...Now I'm just confused..."

Everyone eventually reached the source of the noise, which was actually Flurrie's iPhone. They glanced around, but nor Flurrie or her group were anywhere to be found. The iPhone was stained with blood, and the screen was cracked.

"They have to be near." Said Birdo.

"Or maybe they all got eaten!" Laughed Pauline when she noticed everybody was scowling at her. "It was just a joke..."

"Yeah, well your jokes are terrible, not funny and offensive!" Yelled Jojora angrily.

"Excuse me?" Gasped Pauline, shocked. "You take that back!"

"No, I won't take it back! Nobody likes you, you're a pointless Mario character, even Mario left you for a dumb blonde bimbo!" Jojora roared.

"Says the girl who only appeared in one Mario game, and even that was a small part." Chuckled Pauline.

"See, that's why nobody likes you." Jojora scowled. "You expect everybody to be friends with you just because you're rich! Well, here's something that you should keep in that big fat mind of yours. That's not how the world works!"

"You...little...bitch..." Growled Pauline, raising her gun.

"Guys, stop it!" Toadbert ordered.

"SHT UP!" Pauline shot Toadbert in the leg, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. "NOBODY CAN TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND NOT DO!"

"Toadbert!" Kooper ran towarda him, along with everyone else.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Pauline ordered, aiming the gun at them.

"Oh Crap!" Wendy quickly ran behind a large stone pillar.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Vivian folded her arms.

"I'm going to count to three..." Pauline narrowed her eyes at the Shadow Siren. "One..."

Vivian stayed put. Jojora gulped.

"Vivian, please!" Koops pleaded with her.

"Two..." Pauline continued.

Vivian didn't move. Toadbert lay on the floor behind her, unconscious and bleeding.

"Three!" Pauline pulled the trigger and everybody screamed in terror.

Nothing came out. Pauline stared at the gun, confused. She pulled the trigger a few more times, but still, nothing came out. Vivian grinned and dropped the bullets she was holding.

"You stupid-" Pauline began when she got knocked over.

"ARGH!" Jojora leapt onto her and began smacking her repeatedly. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

Pauline kicked Jojora and she fell over, coughing. Then Pauline picked up a piece of rubble and bashed Jojora across the head with it, making her fall unconscious. Then she picked up the bullets and put them in the gun. Birdo, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Wendy and Bombette glanced at each other in fright. Toadbert and Jojora were still unconscious.

"Well well, who should I take down first?" Grinned Pauline.

"Pauline, you don't have to do this!" Bombette stepped forward.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Pauline.

"This is SO intense! Should I tell you guys some funny jokes?" Birdo smiled, standing up.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" Ordered Pauline.

"And I will save my funny jokes until after the massacre." Birdo said with the same smile, sitting down again.

"All of you have been making fun of me lately. And now you've got to pay..." Pauline said.

Everybody gasped. Suddenly a zombie appeared behind her, biting into her neck. She screamed out in pain. Then another one grabbed her and she tried to raise the gun but she didn't have enough strength. Then more of them began to feast on her.

"Take the gun..." Pauline whispered, as pale as the moon.

She threw it at Vivian and she caught it.

"Quick, grab Toadbert and Jojora and let's get the hell out of here!" Bombette ordered, running around crazily and accidentally smashing into a pillar.

Vivian and Koops helped Toadbert up while Birdo and Kooper helped Jojora up. They were still unconscious.

"I'm so bitchy because I'm not helping anyone!" Wendy began dancing. "I'm free!"

"Shut up, Wendy." Bombette muttered, pushing her backwards.

The six ran as fast as they could, but Toadbert and Jojora slowed them down. The zombies were chasing after them with bloody axes and knives.

"The elevator! The elevator!" Cried Vivian, pointing at the lift in the distance. "Hurry!"

They all panted as they got closer and closer to the elevator. Wendy got there first and she pressed the button repeatedly.

"Come on...Come on..." She said hopefully.

The blood-stained elevator doors slid open and Wendy hopped inside, pressing the 'Up' button.

"Wait for us!" Yelled Koops.

"Find another way up!" Wendy laughed as the doors closed. "Good riddance!"

"See, I told you guys she was bad news, but do you listen? Nooo!" Bombette sulked.

"I don't remember you telling us that, Bombette." Vivian replied.

"Um...Don't you remember? When we were in the..." Bombette thought of an excuse. "...Library."

"...Right..." Vivian slowly backed away from the pink bomb, frightened.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Kooper interrupted their conversation. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one..." Wheezed Toadbert, who was deathly pale.

"Toadbert!" Vivian breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake!"

Suddenly Jojora smashed him on the head with a hammer and he fell unconscious again.

"What the hell, Jojora!?" Screamed Koops in rage. "Thanks to you, we're all dead!"

"I found this blueprint in his rank pocket." Jojora said. "He keeps frogs and other gross things in there."

"Show us the blueprint immediately, skank!" Ordered Bombette harshly.

"The definition of skank is "A sleazy or unpleasant person." Smiled Toadbert, waking up again.

"Gee, thanks Toadbert. I REALLY wanted to hear that." Muttered Koops.

"I'm not a skank!" Protested Jojora. "Vivian, back me up!"

"Why?" Vivian questioned.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, SKANK!" Jojora roared.

"Can you all just stop saying that!?" Shouted Kooper. "You're all skanks! Let's leave it at that!"

"Hey! I'M not a skank! You're a skank!" Scowled Bombette, slapping Kooper. "Take that back, skank!"

"Why couldn't I be in another group!?" Wailed Vivian.

"Because you've done bad things in the past, skank!" Replied Birdo. "That's why!"

While they were all arguing they didn't notice the zombies edging closer and closer to them. Vivian turned around and screamed in terror, pointing at them.

"GUYS! IT'S TOO LATE TO THINK OF A PLAN! SACRIFICE THE SKANK AND RUN FOR IT!" Yelled Vivian.

"Who's the skank?" Asked everybody.

"KOOPER!" Vivian pointed at him. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!"

"That's unfair!" Protested Kooper. "And stop shouting!"

"Kooper, the tribe has spoken." Said Bombette calmly. "NOW SACRIFICE YOUR ASS TO THE ZOMBIES!"

"Let's just run away like we're in a generic movie." Kooper said and they all turned and ran away while dramatic music played.

...

**Group One!**

Group One were still walking through The Aquarium.

"So, Goombella, if we survive do you want to go and get an ice-cream? I'll buy it!" Offered Goombario, grinning.

"Like, Goombario, you always spend, like, Christmas alone. And Easter, and, like, your Birthday. Nice try." Goombella rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hey, Peach, look at my muscles." Winked Funky. "They're great, right?"

"Funky, I have a boyfriend." Rolled Peach when she suddenly got nervous. "Well...I hope I still do..."

"What do you mean, Peach?" Asked Flurrie, confused.

"Well, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Rosalina are all in a different group. What if they're dead? What if Mario has dumped me and gone out with Daisy? Or Rosalina? Or..." Peach shuddered. "Sushie?"

"Sushie?" Flurrie burst out laughing. "She can't even get a babysitter, never mind a boyfriend! Peach, it's fine. Now watch me as I read an extremely long poem while looking at a ship through a magnifying glass."

"Interesting." Smiled Peach and walked away with her.

"Guys! We have to stick together!" Diddy stopped them from leaving. "You never know, there could be zombies lurking around any corner."

Flurrie and Peach sighed and walked back. Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette were watching the fish swim around in their tanks.

"Do you think the fish have their own villages and towns, Toad?" Asked Toadette.

"Um...I guess so. Why?" Replied Toad.

"Oh, no reason." Smiled Toadette.

...

A clownfish entered a castle with a suitcase, groaning.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Smiled his wife, who was also a clownfish.

She walked in with an apron around her waist, holding a pie in her hands.

"Ugh, terrible. I can't wait for the weekend." Groaned Mr. Clownfish.

"Well, I have a pie ready." Smiled Mrs. Clownfish.

"I don't feel well." Replied Mr. Clownfish.

"Sit down at the table. It's your favourite." Winked Mrs. Clownfish and walked back into the kitchen.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Mr. Clownfish roared. "I DON'T WANT YOUR DISGUSTING PIE!"

"But, honey..." Mrs. Clownfish walked in, frightened. "It's a cherry pie..."

"Ooh, big woop!" Growled Mr. Clownfish. "NOW SIT DOWN!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Mother like that!" Clownfish Jr ran in angrily.

"Who says Mother these days? SAY THE MODERN WAY!" Mr. Clownfish punched his son furiously. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I shall go to my quarters." Nodded Clownfish Jr and walked towards the stairs.

"ROOM! Say ROOM!" Growled Mr. Clownfish. "AND DON'T SAY SHALL! SAY WILL!"

"I'm sorry, Father." Clownfish Jr backed away.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" Mr. Clownfish ran towards his son.

"Mother! Mother, help me!" Cried Clownfish Jr desperately.

"No. I will not help you, Alexander Clownfish Jr." Replied Mrs. Clownfish.

"EVEN HIS NAME IS OLD-FASHIONED!" Roared Mr. Clownfish. "HIS NEW NAME IS JOSEPH!"

"Why?" Asked Mrs. Clownfish.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Roared Mr. Clownfish. "GOT A PROBLEM!?"

Mrs. Clownfish shook her head nervously.

"Hm...I wonder if humans are as civilised as we are..." Wondered Mr. Clownfish.

...

"...Hm..." Toadette wondered as she stared at the glass.

"So, Yoshi, do you miss anyone?" Asked Dixie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yoshi.

"In the other groups? Do you miss anyone?"

"Well, I miss Mario, Luigi and Daisy." Yoshi replied. "And Birdo, of course. I am actually worried for her because she is stuck in a group with Wendy and Pauline."

"I know, right? The bitches of the entire Mario series!" Laughed Dixie.

_Dixie just said that!_

"Haha!" Laughed Peach.

"Haha!" Laughed Flurrie.

"Haha!" Laughed Goombario.

"Haha!" Laughed Goombella.

"Haha!" Laughed Bowser.

"Haha!" Laughed Ludwig.

"Haha!" Laughed Diddy.

"Diddy, can you stop that!?" Yelled Bowser angrily. "That is SO annoying!"

"Yeah, Diddy, you don't get to laugh!" Ludwig scowled. "Let's burn him at the stake!"

"No." Replied Peach.

"Oh...okay..." Ludwig sighed.

"For a clever guy in maths, you're really dumb in real life!" Dixie grinned.

_Dixie just said that!_

"Haha!" Laughed Goombario.

"NO! We are NOT starting all this again!" Yelled Toadette. "Dixe just said that my ass!"

_Toadette just said that!_

...

**Group Two!**

"Watch out, Hammer!" Fire Bro warned Hammer Bro as a zombie lunged at him.

"Throw the hammers!" Hammer Bro threw a hammer and it smashed the zombie in the head and blood poured out of its body.

"That's plain disgusting." Shuddered Watt.

"Lakilester, try and get the door open!" Ordered Mario. "Lakilulu, go with him!"

"EEEK!" Lakilulu squealed, bowling over some zombies as she ran towards Lakilester.

"I think we should sacrifice E. Gadd." Said Rosalina. "I mean, he started the entire apocalypse."

"That's sick, Rosalina." Muttered Daisy, disgusted.

"Luigi's disgusted with you, did you know that?" Growled Rosalina. "He would rather go out with me. He said I'm WAY hotter."

"He must have been asleep." Said Daisy, folding her arms.

"HELP!" Ice Bro screamed out in pain as a zombie wrapped its hand around his ankle.

"Throw the hammers!" Yelled Hammer Bro, throwing hammers at the zombie.

The hammers smashed into Ice Bro's face and he collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, douche." Muttered Ice Bro as he was dragged away.

"NO! Ice Bro! Blah blah blah, funeral over, let's continue with life." Sushie rolled her eyes.

"I've got the door open!" Lakilester yanked the door handle and the door quickly opened, smashing Lakilulu in the face. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone quickly ran out, the zombies following them.

"Quick! Run towards the main entrance!" Luigi pointed at the big double doors and they ran towards them.

"Guys, wait up!" Sushie panted. "I can't run that fast!"

Professor Frankly and E. Gadd were also behind. Everybody looked behind. The zombies were extremely close to the three. Mario, Luigi and Daisy ran towards Sushie, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd and helped them up. They dodged the zombies and ran. Wario tried to open the door but it was jammed.

"It's stuck!" Wailed Wario.

"The sign says its a Push door, idiot." Muttered Waluigi.

"Oh...Heh Heh..." Chuckled Wario nervously, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Let's get out of here!"

Wario opened the door and they all escaped onto the car park, the zombies close behind. The cold night made them shiver.

"We can't just leave the others back in the museum!" Reminded Daisy. "Some of us have to go back!"

"Screw them!" Growled Sushie. "I'm getting out of here! Who's with me?"

"I think we should escape." Nodded Lakilulu.

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Lakilulu." Muttered Rosalina.

"At least I tried!" Wailed Lakilulu.

"Well, I'm with Daisy." Said Luigi.

"If Luigi's in then I'm in too." Smiled Rosalina.

Daisy scowled, narrowing her eyes at the cosmic princess.

"I'll go too." Said Mario.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with them. This is a one-time offer to spend time with the heroes!" Grinned Watt.

"I have to stick with my best friend!" Smiled Lakilulu.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Yelled Mario. "You're not coming with us! Watt can, but you're not!"

"What? Watt, help me out here!" Pleaded Lakilulu.

"Sorry Lakilulu, I can't argue with the heroes." Smirked Watt and Lakilulu sighed.

"Me and E. Gadd will come with you too." Smiled Professor Frankly.

"Yeah!" E. Gadd beamed.

"Well...We DO need some clever people on our team..." Said Luigi uncertainly.

"HEY! I'M clever!" Watt protested.

"Haha, one day, Watt. One day." Smiled Daisy.

"Screw you, vile woman!" Growled Watt.

"Does anybody else want to come with us?" Mario asked.

"Can we get garlic on the way?" Asked Wario with hope in his eyes.

Mario groaned.

"No, Wario, we can't." Muttered the red plumber.

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO COME!" Wailed Wario.

"Ugh, I want to come, but I have to look after jerkface over here." Waluigi rolled his eyes.

Bobbery, Lakilester, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro decided to escape and not help Mario and his gang.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you guys later." Said Mario.

"Hopefully not!" Sushie rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Sushie, Lakilulu, Wario, Waluigi, Bobbery, Lakilester, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro walked into the car park while Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Watt, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd walked back into the museum.

...

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (Outside): Wario, Waluigi, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Second Floor): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette and Jojora.**

**Group Four (Inside The Museum): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Watt, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd.**

**Characters Dead:**** Bowser Jr, DK, Tiny, Kamek, Bow, Toadsworth, Pauline and Ice Bro.**

**...**

**Group Four!**

Group Four entered the museum again through an unlocked window. They landed in the Fossil Exhibit of the large museum.

"Okay, where should we look first?" Asked Daisy.

"Let's think...Some of us went up the elevator. Let's go there first." Said Mario and they all ran through the museum.

"Crap! Zombies straight ahead!" Warned Watt, stopping in her tracks.

They all skidded to a halt. Luigi desperately looked around for something to kill them with. He finally rested his eyes on a blunt trophy. He fought the zombies while the others ran past him, closer to the elevator.

"Luigi is SO brave! Don't you think so, Daisy?" Grinned Rosalina and the orange princess growled.

Luigi eventually caught up with the others and they made it to the lift. The doors were already open, but the elevator was blocking their way inside. It was charred black from the fire, and there was still smoke in the air. They all coughed.

"Great. Any ideas?" Mario muttered.

"Watt, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd are small enough. They could crawl through the tiny gap and pull a lever or something to make the lift go up." Suggested Daisy.

"Great idea!" Mario smiled.

"I'll do it." Said E. Gadd and squeezed through the hole.

He began to climb up the ladder, coughing.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to send him up. He is old." Said Professor Frankly.

"Shut it, nerd." Muttered Rosalina.

E. Gadd continued climbing, when he suddenly screamed in terror. He saw Tiny, charred black, lying on the top of the lift. Her limbs were in painful positions, and she was clearly dead.

"Okay, who's dead?" Muttered Rosalina.

"Land ahoy!" Watt kicked Mario was no reason.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mario chased after her with a Fire Flower.

"Tiny's dead!" Cried E. Gadd.

"She wasn't very popular anyway." Said Rosalina. "Nobody will miss her."

"How could you say that?" Gasped Professor Frankly, shocked.

"What kind of sick, twisted person are you!?" Yelled Daisy. "Tiny had friends!"

"Yeah right. She had no friends. She only had a tiny family who doesn't even care about the monkey." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Keep going, E. Gadd!" Luigi encouraged him, avoiding the argument.

E. Gadd continued climbing. Meanwhile, Daisy and Rosalina were arguing and Mario was chasing Watt. E. Gadd eventually stumbled upon a rusty old lever. He pulled it down and the lift jerked up a little before stopping again.

"You almost did it, E. Gadd!" Professor Frankly informed him.

E. Gadd pulled the lever again, and the elevator moved up a little again before stopping.

"You can't just say that about your friends!" Yelled Daisy, who was still arguing with the space princess.

"Tiny is not my friend. I've barely ever talked to her. Good riddance." Said Rosalina.

"How would you like it if Tiny said that about you?" Daisy put one foot forward.

"But she wouldn't, and you know that." Smirked Rosalina.

"See, that's your problem right there! You think your irresistible, don't you?" Scowled Daisy. "And you can stop stealing Luigi off me too!"

"He prefers me anyway!" Growled Rosalina. "Give it up!"

"Fine. Let's go ask him then." Said Daisy and grabbed Rosalina by the hair, taking her over to Luigi as she screamed and thrashed about in pain. "Luigi?"

"Yeah?" Luigi turned around. "Um...Why do you have Rosalina by the hair?"

"None of your business." Muttered Daisy. "Anyway, Luigi, I'm about to ask you a question. Answer truthfully or I'll tie you up and throw you into a group of zombies, alright?"

"...Yes." Replied Luigi, frightened.

"OK. Who do you like more? Me or that bitch, Rosalina?" Daisy asked him.

"Me, of course!" Smiled Rosalina.

Daisy grabbed her hair tighter and she screamed out in pain. Luigi looked anxious.

"Well?" Daisy waited impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. You're great and all, but I've liked Rosalina more ever since I started going out with you." Sighed Luigi.

Daisy gasped and let go of Rosalina. She stood up, grinning, and walked over to Luigi, kissing him on the cheek. Daisy backed away in horror.

"How could you?" Gasped Daisy.

Then Daisy ran towards Luigi in anger and Mario and Watt had to hold her back.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Temper, temper." Smirked Rosalina.

"Guys, I've had these marshmallows for a while now. I was going to offer you some, but there's so much shit going on right now I can't get a word in." Professor Frankly rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the lift zoomed up, making them all jump. Then they peeked up the shaft to see E. Gadd's smiling face.

"I did it!" He grinned. "Now hurry up and climb up the ladder! We've got some searching to do!"

Everybody began climbing up the ladder while Daisy angrily stared at Luigi and Rosalina.

...

**Group Three!**

Group Three had eventually escaped the zombies and they were currently on the third floor, panting and sweating. Suddenly the lift doors opened and Wendy stepped out.

"Enjoy your trip?" She grinned.

"Enjoy YOUR trip?" Birdo kicked her and Wendy fell over.

"Ugh, whatever." Wendy stood back up. "My make-up is messed up now! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." Muttered Birdo. "Even with your make-up you're as ugly as hell."

"I think we're safe for a while." Smiled Vivian. "Let's count how many of us are left."

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Counted Koops. "There are eight of us left."

"Five of us are dead, which means there were thirteen of us originally." Pointed out Kooper.

"And how does that help us exactly?" Asked Jojora.

"It doesn't. I just felt like testing your maths skills." Grinned Vivian. "Koops and Kooper, you two are the only ones who even attempted to do the maths. The rest of you got zero percent on the test. Please write down your results on these slips of paper."

"Ugh, now I wish the zombies ate me." Muttered Birdo.

"SHUT UP AND FILL IN THE SLIPS!" Roared Vivian, slapping Birdo.

"Okay, okay!" Birdo rolled her eyes. "Can I have a pen?"

"Here." Vivian handed the pink dinosaur a pen.

"Oh, a red pen? I don't usually use these ones, but I'll make an exception." Shrugged Birdo and began writing.

"Hahaha! A red pen!?" Vivian burst out laughing and everybody glanced at each other, confused. "That's not a red pen!"

"Then what is it?" Asked Birdo.

"It's made out of blood, idiot." Answered Vivian. "Fresh blood, of course."

Everybody gasped.

"Did you kill people to make the ink for this pen!?" Cried Jojora.

"No, when you were all sleeping I used a knife to cut your arms open then I used a needle to take the blood." Replied Vivian.

Everybody screamed.

"That's disgusting." Wendy shivered as she thought about it.

"Wow, all of you are so gullible. It's made out of red ink. I bought it from a card shop." Muttered Vivian.

"I once won a pen on a gameshow." Bombette began telling her story. "I was allowed to choose between a two week holiday in Spain or a blue pen. I chose the pen."

"You're so dumb..." Muttered Toadbert.

"Guys, no offence, but we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and we're talking about pens." Muttered Wendy.

"Shut it, skank. You don't get to talk!" Yelled Birdo.

"Let's keep going." Suggested Bombette and they continued to walk.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is coming soon! Can you please choose one of the stories below, because I'm not sure which one to update next.**

**Who Wants To Be A Superstar?**

**The Plague!**

**Supermarket Slice!**

**Please choose one of them. See you next time! :D**


	4. Count Bleck!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (Outside): Wario, Waluigi, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Fire Bro and Hammer Bro.**

**Group Three (The Second Floor): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette and Jojora.**

**Group Four (Inside The Museum): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Watt, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd.**

**Characters Dead: Bowser Jr, DK, Tiny, Kamek, Bow, Toadsworth, Pauline and Ice Bro.**

**...**

**Group Two!**

"You know, I kinda wish we didn't leave the others behind..." Wario admitted to Waluigi. "I mean, we let them walk back into a zombie-infested museum!"

"Eh, who cares? Luigi was in that group." Waluigi laughed. "You should be happy too, Mario's in there!"

"But...ugh, never-mind." Muttered Wario, walking ahead.

"Hey, Sushie, where are we going?" Lakilulu asked the fish, tapping her on the back.

"EEEK! IT TOUCHED ME!" Sushie shrieked. "Lakilester, tie her up!"

"Where are we going?" Fire Bro asked Hammer Bro.

"Somewhere far away from the zombies." Hammer Bro said. "My imagination."

"...Shut the hell up." Fire Bro muttered.

"We're gonna try and find some survivors, and then find a weapon store so we can kill all the zombies." Said Bobbery.

"But we left, like, twenty survivors in the museum! They could all be dead by now!" Wario cried.

"They had the choice to come with us, and they said no. It's their loss." Shrugged Sushie.

"Are you really that sick?" Wario gasped. "You don't care if our friends die?"

Sushie stared at him for a moment, then she slowly grinned.

"Yes." Replied Sushie and began back-flipping away.

"Physco." Muttered Wario.

They walked across the car park, which was wet from the rain. The moon was high up in the sky, lighting up their way. Suddenly, they heard a crash. They turned around and gasped. A lamppost had broken off the ground and was falling towards them. They dived away and it hit the floor, making a loud crash.

"Wow. Are you guys okay?" Lakilester asked everyone. "Who made it fall?"

"Oops." Said Sushie, who was standing in the spot where the lamppost previously was. "I felt like being a lamppost, and that one was hogging all the room! I asked him politely but he didn't answer, so I chainsawed him down."

"...Okay." Waluigi turned and continued walking.

Suddenly, hoards of zombies began spilling out of the museum, running towards them at a surprising speed.

"Oh Crap! Run!" Wario yelled and they all turned and ran, the zombies close behind.

"Wario, you're so bossy!" Sushie muttered.

They ran out of the car park, leaving the museum behind. They dashed across the road as soon as a car appeared. The car ran over some of the zombies before it stopped and the window went down. Everybody gasped, staring at the person who was driving the car.

_Count Bleck._

...

**Group Three!**

"Shouldn't we be trying to find the others?" Koops asked Kooper.

"No, the others suck." Kooper replied. "All my friends are in this group. Well, except that."

He pointed at Wendy. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"What did you say to me?" Wendy scowled.

"Um...Nothing." Kooper looked away from her nervously. "I was just picking up on something Koops s-said. What did y-you say, Koops?"

"Oh, I was j-just disagreeing to something Vivian said. What did you say Vivian? About Wendy being a freak?" Koops glanced to Vivian.

"Hey, don't you dare drag me into this!" Yelled Vivian, slapping the Koopa.

"That was so mean!" Koops rubbed the red mark on his face, trying hard not to cry.

"Whatever." Vivian rolled her eyes.

The group walked around, but they couldn't find anything else useful. At the end of the long corridor there was another elevator, but it had been crushed by falling debris and couldn't be activated.

"We're stuck here!" Bombette burst into tears.

"Pull it together!" Birdo slapped the pink bomb but she didn't stop crying.

"Don't worry Birdo, I'll handle this." Koops said, walking towards Bombette. "Pull it together, Bombette!"

He began slashing her with a knife, but that didn't help. It just made her cry even more.

"Koops, you're obviously too weak to help her. I'll handle this." Wendy said, shoving him out of the way and making him fall onto some old boxes. "BOMBETTE! STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW!"

The Koopa Girl pulled out a machine gun from nowhere and began shooting Bombette all over her body. Everybody screamed in terror. Bombette didn't stop crying.

"Ugh, Wendy, your idea was stupid. Let the master solve the problem." Smirked Kooper, lighting a match and throwing it at Bombette, lighting her on fire.

"Kooper, that wasn't a good idea..." Jojora gulped.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Shrieked Vivian. "RUN FOR COVER!"

The fire travelled along the rope attached to Bombette, getting closer and closer. The others ran behind boxes or into different rooms to try and escape the explosion.

"Guys, quickly find some water!" Toadbert ordered.

Bombette realised she was about to explode and she let out a ear-piercing scream, making the windows shatter. Glass fell onto Wendy, cutting her skin.

"This glass better not land on my hair!" She yelled.

"You don't have any!" Koops pointed out.

"SCREW YOU!" Wendy roared.

"Guys, help me! I'm the fan-favourite! I can't die yet!" Bombette cried.

Toadbert ran towards Bombette, a bucket of water in his hands. He threw it over her just before the fire reached her. Bombette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks Scooby!" Bombette smiled at the cartoon dog.

"What? But I'M the one who saved your life!" Toadbert yelled.

"Toadbert, please! I'm talking to Scooby!" Bombette scowled. "Oh, you have to leave? Aw...I wanted to speak with you more. Oh Well. Bye Scooby!"

"She was talking to no one." Muttered Wendy, annoyed.

"Guys, I know how we can get off this floor and onto the fourth floor!" Toadbert said and everybody looked at him. "Somewhere on this floor there's an air vent that we can climb through to get to the fourth floor. We have to look around for it. However, there's a lot of rubble and debris lying around, so we're gonna have to move it so we can find the air vent."

"Alright." Vivian nodded and they all walked off.

Koops, Kooper and Vivian were moving some boxes away from the corner of the room, wondering if the air vent would be there.

"Ugh, what's in here!? It's so heavy!" Vivian cried, opening a box.

She screamed and backed away from it, dropping the lid of the box. Koops looked inside and chuckled nervously.

"KOOPS! THAT BOX IS ADDRESSED TO YOU!" Vivian screamed.

"What? I'm sure I'm not the only one in the world who eats vegetables." Koops rolled his eyes.

"DON'T SAY THE WORD!" Vivian narrowed her eyes at him.

"Guys, help me move the box!" Muttered Kooper.

The three worked together to move one of the many boxes, and they eventually managed to shift it.

"What's behind the box?" Wendy asked from behind them.

"AHHH!" Vivian picked up Wendy and threw her into the box. "KOOPS, HELP ME CLOSE THE BOX!"

Koops heaved the lid onto the box and used a screwdriver to screw in the bolts. Wendy pounded on the lid but they ignored her and continued looking.

"Help! Get me out!" Screamed Wendy.

"Who are you?" Came a soft voice.

Wendy turned around in shock, staring at the shadows. A green fairy came out from the darkness, wielding a magic wand.

"Wait a minute...you're the fairy from Super Mario 3D World!" Realised Wendy, pointing at her.

"Yes, I am." Smiled the fairy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy Koopa." Replied Wendy. "Where are your friends?"

"Friends? Ha! They're my henchmen!" Laughed the green fairy. "Speaking of them...Yellow! Get your ass out here and give me a shoulder massage!"

A yellow fairy who had her clothes ripped and bags under her eyes emerged from the shadows. She mimed 'Help Us" to Wendy, who gasped.

"Can you get me out of here?" Wendy asked.

"If I were you, I'd stay here in this box." The green fairy advised her. "Didn't you know there are millions of zombies roaming around in this museum alone? Me and my henchmen decided to live here until the zombies leave the museum."

"Wait...You guys are magic. Why don't you get rid of them?" Questioned Wendy.

"It's not that easy." A light blue fairy appeared, shaking her head. "We don't have enough magic to defeat them."

"Oh..." Wendy sighed, when she remembered something.

She turned to the green fairy.

"What's your actual name?" Asked The Koopa Girl.

"Oh, silly me. Hahaha!" Laughed The Green Fairy, slapping the Yellow and Light Blue ones. "Laugh with me, bitches!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed The Yellow and Light Blue fairies.

"I'm sorry. I'm Jade." Smiled The Green Fairy. "My name is Jade because I'm green."

"No shit, sherlock." Wendy rolled her eyes, turning to the other fairies. "Let me guess."

She turned to the Yellow Fairy.

"Your name is Sunny."

"Correct." Smiled Sunny.

"And your name is Sky." Said Wendy to the Light Blue Fairy.

"No, my name is Amanda." Said The Light Blue Fairy. "DUH!"

"Why don't you come with me and my friends? We'll protect you." Said Wendy.

"Woah, WOAH! What's all the commotion!?" A purple-haired fairy appeared.

"Go away, Asshole." Jade muttered.

"Okay..." Sighed Asshole, walking back into the shadows.

"I'll come with you." Nodded Amanda happily.

"No you won't. You're going to stay and get eaten by the zombies, because I hate you." Scowled Jade.

"What about me?" Asked Sunny.

"I hate you even more, you whiny bitch." Jade muttered. "I'll come with you, Wendy."

"Great!" Smiled Wendy. "But we need to get out of here."

"You're right." Agreed Jade, turning to Amanda. "Amanda, sacrifice all your magic immediately so me and Wendy can get out of this box."

"What!? But..." Amanda tried to protest.

"THAT'S IT! SUNNY, KILL HER!" Roared Jade.

Sunny approached the frightened Amanda, her wand raised.

"Okay! Okay!" Amanda raised her hands.

She waved her wand around. Light Blue magic shot out of her wand, making her fly back and slam into the side of the box. The magic engulfed Jade and Wendy and they both screamed as they disappeared.

They appeared again outside of the box. Wendy looked at Jade and gasped. She had grown a lot bigger. She was around the size of Toad.

"Who's that?" Gasped Birdo, pointing at Jade.

"I've found a new survivor. Well, four survivors actually. Jade, Sunny, Amanda and Asshole." Explained Wendy.

"Asshole!?" Koops and Kooper burst out laughing.

"I brought back Jade." Wendy said.

"Why not Sunny, Amanda and Asshole?" Questioned Vivian.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Koops began to over exaggerate, frightening everyone. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hello, everyone. I'm Jade." Smiled Jade.

"Hey! I saved you from Bowser when I played Super Mario 3D World!" Realised Jojora. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! I'm Jojora!"

"Nice to meet you." Said Jade.

"I'm Jojora!" Jojora repeated.

"Um...I know." Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'M JOJORA!" Jojora began laughing crazily.

Jade looked around. Koops was laughing crazily, Jojora was doing the same, Bombette was telling Birdo and Vivian one of her boring stories, and Toadbert was looking at a blueprint.

"Are you sure we're going to get out of here alive?" Whispered Jade to Wendy.

"Don't worry, you're with me." Smiled Wendy and Jade nodded.

Wendy walked off.

"I'm doomed..." Jade said to herself.

...

**Group Four!**

Group Four were looking for survivors on Floor Two. Suddenly they heard a mechanical screeching noise, like a machine that wasn't working properly. Everybody raised their weapons, making sure not to trip over any rubble. The noise came again and everybody covered their ears.

"Ugh, what's that annoying noise!?" Rosalina yelled in annoyance.

"It sounds like a machine." Pointed out E. Gadd.

"I was just about to say that." Said Professor Frankly.

"But you didn't." E. Gadd shot him a look.

"Guys, you're both as clever as each other!" Luigi muttered.

"Wow, Luigi, you really know how to end an argument." Rosalina smiled at him and he smiled back.

Daisy scowled and folded her arms.

"Mario, smack me." Watt said.

"Um...Why?" Mario asked, frightened.

"I SAID SMACK ME!" Watt ran towards him and he ran away. "GET BACK HERE, MY LOVE!"

"I think I heard Luigi calling me! I'll be right back!" Lied Mario, running into a room. "OOF!"

He smashed into something cold. He glanced up, seeing metal legs, a body, arms and a head. Mario was almost sick when he saw the head. The head was a zombie's head.

"Oh Crap!" He yelled when it roared at him.

He turned around to run away but the Metal Zombie used his arm to scoop up the plumber. Mario screamed in terror as his cap whizzed off his head.

"HELP! LUIGI! DAISY! ROSALINA!" He cried. "Some mutant zombie thing has got me! And it smells like Bowser!"

Everybody ran into the room he was in and gasped. The Metal Zombie towered high above them, staring down at the group. It raised its foot in an attempt to crush them but they all dived out of the way just in time.

"We've got to save Mario! Come on, guys!" Watt yelled, creating a lightning bolt and shooting it at The Metal Zombie.

The lightning bolt hit its arm and it roared in pain, glaring at Watt. It roared again and hundreds of zombies smashed through the windows, landing on the floor. The Metal Zombie grinned, running to the back of the room.

"Crap! We have to defeat the zombies so we can progress!" Luigi said. "This is like a video game!"

"I have a crush on a video game." Said Watt randomly.

"...A video game character or an actual video game?" Daisy asked.

"A video game, DUH!" Watt rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb!"

The zombies ran towards them. Watt backed away into the corner of the room, frightened. She let out a lightning bolt, electrocuting some of the zombies. Suddenly a curtain went down and they all groaned.

"Can we just avoid the Paper Mario way of fighting!?" Rosalina yelled angrily.

...

**Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Watt, E. Gadd and Professor Frankly VS A Hell Lot Of Zombies!**

**...**

**Turn One: Luigi!**

"Oh, am I first?" Luigi asked. "Alright then. Hmmm..."

Luigi chose his move and ran forward.

'Luigi Tripped Over Rubble! What An Idiot!'

Luigi tripped over a brick and fell to the floor.

'Zombie Used Bite!"

A zombie ran forward and bit the green plumber, making him scream out in pain as blood poured out of his shoulder. Half of his HP went down.

"Dude! If you get bitten again then you're out!" Rosalina yelled. "And I think you die in real life as well!"

"Who's next?" Asked Daisy.

"I want to go again." Said Luigi.

"Luigi, you idiot! You can't go-"

**Turn Two: Luigi!**

"Ugh, never-mind..." Daisy muttered.

Luigi chose his move and ran forward.

'Luigi...Tripped Over Rubble! Nice Knowing Ya!'

Luigi tripped over another brick and Rosalina screamed in terror.

'Zombie Used Bite!'

The same zombie bit the plumber and he fell to the ground, all of his HP gone.

'Luigi Is Out!'

"No! Luigi!" Cried Rosalina, running towards him.

'Rosalina Quits The Battle To Help Luigi! True Love!'

"Hey! Shut Up!" Daisy roared.

**Turn Three: Daisy!**

Daisy ran forward, glaring at the zombies. She took off her high heel and threw it at the zombies. It hit one, but then it bounced off its head and hit another one, and so on. Most of the zombies dropped to the ground.

'Zombies HP: 50/100'

'Daisy's HP: 10/10'

A zombie ran towards Daisy.

'Zombie Used Bite!'

However, Daisy swiftly dodged and smacked the zombie in the face.

'Daisy Dodged And Smacked Zombie In The Face!"

'Zombies HP: 49/100.'

'Daisy's HP: 10/10.'

"Go Daisy!" Cheered E. Gadd.

**Turn Four: Professor Frankly!**

"Come on, Frankly! You can do this!" Daisy smiled.

Professor Frankly opened a book and began reading. Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, E. Gadd, Watt and the zombies stared at him in confusion.

'Professor Frankly...Read...Wow...'

A zombie leapt at Professor Frankly and attempted to scram him. However, he didn't look affected.

'Zombie Used Scram, But Professor Frankly Was So Engrossed In His Book He Didn't Take Any Damage!'

'Zombies HP: 49/100.'

'Professor Frankly's HP: 10/10.'

**Turn Five: E. Gadd!**

E. Gadd looked at his options.

'Attack: Machine.'

'Run.'

'Dance.'

"Hmmm...Dance is very tempting..." E. Gadd said.

'E. Gadd Used Machine!'

He pressed a large red button and a machine flew above them, shooting lasers. These hit many of the zombies, vaporising them.

'Zombie Used Run!'

The zombies ran away, not wanting to get hit by the lasers.

'Zombies HP: 0/100.'

'E. Gadd's HP: 10/10.'

**Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, E. Gadd, Professor Frankly and Watt Win!**

**...**

The zombies ran off and Mario grinned. The Metal Zombie roared in anger and stomped his feet, making everybody either trip over or fly into the air.

"He has to have a weakness!" Luigi cried. "Professor Frankly, E. Gadd, try and find a weakness while Me, Daisy, Rosalina and Watt fight him!"

The two nodded and ran to the back of the room, pulling out books. The Metal Zombie's eyes suddenly turned red and lasers shot out of them, hitting rubble and debris. It flew up, creating clouds of dust. Soon nobody could see. When the dust cleared, The Metal Zombie was gone.

"What? Where did he go?" Watt asked, confused.

They all turned around and gasped. Professor Frankly and E. Gadd had disappeared. Daisy screamed.

"Where have they gone!?" She cried.

"Everybody, look around. The Metal Zombie has to be around here somewhere." Luigi said and they all began walking around.

Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina and Watt entered a room which looked completely bare. Layers of dust covered the floor, making them cough and sneeze. Suddenly, they heard someone sneezing and they glanced upwards.

"Mario!"

The Metal Zombie was hanging onto the chandelier, holding the three who had been kidnapped.

"Help Us!" Yelled Professor Frankly in terror.

The Metal Zombie let go of the chandelier, falling towards the floor. Watt narrowed her eyes and made a lightning bolt, shooting it at The Metal Zombie. It hit his eye and he roared in pain, letting go of Mario, Professor Frankly and E. Gadd. Everybody dived out of the way as he hit the floor. Then he turned around, trying to get his balance. Rosalina gasped. There was a large, red button on the back of his head.

"Watt, shoot another lightning bolt." Rosalina ordered. "At that button."

Watt shot another lightning bolt, perfectly hitting the button. The Metal Zombie's head suddenly popped off casually and his body fell backwards, falling towards Professor Frankly.

"Frankly! Watch out!" Warned Daisy as the heavy metal body fell towards the Goomba.

"Oh, shit!" Yelled Frankly.

The body landed on top of him and a squelching noise was heard.

"No!" Cried Daisy.

Everybody walked towards the metal body and cringed, seeing bright red blood seep out from underneath the destroyed robot.

"We have to keep moving." Said Rosalina and they all sadly nodded.

They left the room, trying not to think about Professor Frankly's gruesome end.

...

**Group One!**

"I just realised something..." Peach said.

"About time." Muttered Goombario.

"We haven't seen any zombies in a while..." Peach pointed out.

"Earlier we washed them away, remember?" Flurrie reminded her.

"Oops, I forgot." Peach said.

"Air-Head..." Muttered Goombario.

"Goombario, lay off Peach!" Goombella yelled. "All you do is judge! How about you? Do YOU have any friends?"

"I...Er..." Goombario looked away from her nervously.

"Exactly." Goombella said.

They all continued walking in silence. Suddenly, they saw a door at the end of the large aquarium and ran towards it in excitement. Flurrie yanked open the door and was about to run through when she screamed. Zombies were outside, trying to get in. They attempted to grab Flurrie but she ducked, falling to the floor. She backed away and everyone ran off. The zombies ran inside, snarling in anger. Blood dripped from their ripped clothes, landing on the floor.

"Have you all got weapons?" Toadette asked.

"What are you suggesting?" Toad questioned, confused.

"Oh, I thought we could all go get a hot chocolate. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M SUGGESTING!?" Roared Toadette. "Try and kill them!"

Everybody glanced at each other and gulped, before running into the horde of zombies, screaming and yelling.

Goombella narrowed her eyes at some of the zombies who were walking towards her.

"I'm going to headbonk you into oblivion!" She screamed, headbonking one of the zombies.

However, it wasn't affected and it continued walking towards The Girl Goomba, groaning.

"Oh, shit!" Goombella backed away. "Hmmm...Aha! Tattle!"

She pulled out a book and flipped through the pages until she reached 'Z'.

"Take this!" She grinned. "'A Zombie: A flesh-eating monster who was previously a human. It has no HP, no attack power, and no defence power, because we're not in a Paper Mario Game.' Well, shit."

She threw the book at the zombie and tried to escape but it grabbed her and lifted her up, opening his mouth. Goombella squeezed her eyes shut, smelling the disgusting breath of the zombie.

**SLASH!**

Goombella opened her eyes and looked down. The zombie had stopped moving and was standing quietly. Then the top half of its body slid off the bottom and landed on the floor. Goombella looked up and saw Dixie, holding a machete. She was panting heavily.

"Step it up, Goombella!" She yelled. "We can't afford any more deaths!"

"Sorry! Oh, where did you get that weapon?" Goombella raised an eyebrow.

"Video Game Logic. Here's a chainsaw that I'm going to pull out of my pocket." Dixie said and actually did it, shocking Goombella.

It smacked her in the face and she fell backwards, dizzy.

"Ham sandwiches full of rainbows..." Smiled Goombella as cartoon birds flew around her head.

"Zombie Birds!" Dixie screamed, slicing them in half using her machete. "Goombella, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW AND INTO THE ZOMBIES!"

Meanwhile, Diddy, Funky and Bowser were accurately shooting zombies in the head, making blood splat all over them.

"When you've watched lots of horror movies, like me, you'll know to always shoot or hit the zombies in the head." Bowser explained.

"It's so gross! Just like the time-" Diddy began, but Funky interrupted him.

"You don't need to finish that sentence, Diddy." Funky said quickly, shooting another zombie. "Why are there so many!?"

"Dude, the entire world's population is onto us." Bowser muttered, rolling his eyes.

As time went on, more and more zombies entered the room, filling it up.

"Guys! There are too many!" Yoshi cried to Toad, Toadette and Peach. "We have to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, Yoshi." Smirked Toadette, taking something out of her pocket. "I've got it all sorted."

The three gasped.

"Toadette! That's a bomb! It explodes!" Toad yelled.

"Did you really just say that?" Toadette muttered. "Great job, Toad! It DOES explode!"

"Wow, really? I just took a wild guess, but I was right!? That's crazy, man! Can I have a sticker?" Toad asked, smiling.

"You can have my fist in your face, if you want." Toadette said in annoyance.

"I've never heard of that before. Is it new?" The mushroom boy questioned.

"I'll show you." Grinned Toadette, but Peach and Yoshi stopped them.

"Guys! Now is NOT the time for dancing!" Peach said. "We have problems to deal with!"

"Peach is right! Now is not the time for-" Yoshi stopped, turning to Peach. "You know, I'm not even gonna ask."

"No, please do." Winked Peach.

"Toad, watch out!" Yoshi warned as a zombie approached him.

Toad screamed, punched the zombie in the face, then kicked it. He used his knife to stab it in the chest and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Yoshi!" He smiled. "YOSHI, WATCH OUT!"

"Ow! Stop screaming so loud!" Yoshi muttered, when he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder.

Toad, Toadette and Peach screamed in terror. Blood poured out of Yoshi's shoulder as he stumbled backwards, deathly pale.

"DAMMIT! I'M A FAN FAVOURITE!" Yoshi cried.

"Mwahaha! Now I shall be the fan favourite!" Ludwig laughed crazily.

"Ludwig...No." Peach shook her head and he sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a sad frown on his face.

"Ludwig, you're never gonna be the-" Toadette stopped. "Oops! I forgot Yoshi's dying."

Toadette ran towards him and sat down beside the dinosaur.

"Yoshi! You're not dying on me, man! You're the only one I like!" Toadette yelled.

"Gee, thanks." Toad rolled his eyes.

"Toad, go-" Toadette began.

"Hello!? I'm DYING here! I'm the main character in this story!" Yoshi said angrily.

"Sorry. Yoshi-Wait, YOU'RE the main character? Screw you!" Toadette kicked him in the head and walked off.

"Yoshi, no offence, but I don't even feel sorry for you. I mean, you always make it far in these kind of things. Bye!" Peach smiled, hugged him and began beating him up. "TOADETTE! HELP ME BEAT HIM UP!"

"I've been wanting you to say that ALL day." Toadette smiled and helped Peach.

"Guys! Stop it! Ouch! This is really painful, you know! I need to survive so me and Birdo can walk into the sunset like those really cheesy romantic movies!" Yoshi protested but the two ignored him.

"Sing me a song." Said Yoshi.

"Oh, okay." Said Toadette.

"Ew, not you! Her!" Yoshi pointed at a Pink Luma with a guitar.

"Please close your eyes, your life is fading now." Sang the Luma.

"AM I GONNA DIE!?" Shrieked Yoshi and began to freak out.

"No, of course you're not!" Toadette glared at the Luma, who shrugged.

"Yes, you're going to die, and worms will fill your mouth." The Pink Luma sang.

"Worms? Isn't that a little harsh?" Peach said.

"Just look now." The Pink Luma said, still singing.

Toad, Toadette and Peach looked at Yoshi and cringed. He had bruises all over his body and blood was still coming out of his shoulder and landing on Peach's dress.

"Damn it!" Peach cried.

Worms were also coming out of his mouth and the three slowly backed away, grossed out.

"You know, right now I'm more freaked out about the worms." Toadette admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Nodded Toad and Peach.

...

**Group One (Up The Stairs): Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Goombella, Dixie, Goombario, Diddy, Funky, Bowser and Ludwig.**

**Group Two (Outside): Wario, Waluigi, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Fire Bro, Hammer Bro and Count Bleck.**

**Group Three (The Second Floor): Birdo, Toadbert, Wendy, Vivian, Koops, Kooper, Bombette, Jojora and Jade.**

**Group Four (Inside The Museum): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Watt and E. Gadd.**

**Characters Dead: Bowser Jr, DK, Tiny, Kamek, Bow, Toadsworth, Pauline, Ice Bro, Professor Frankly and Yoshi.**

**...**

**Group Two!**

"Count Bleck?" Gasped Wario.

"Please, call me Blumiere." Count Bleck smiled.

"No, that's too difficult." Wario muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here, Blummere?" Sushie questioned.

"It's Blumiere." Count Bleck replied.

"That's what I said. Blummere." Sushie said.

"No, it's Blumiere." Count Bleck said again, starting to get annoyed.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID, BLUMIERE!" Sushie screamed.

"Finally, you got it right." Count Bleck breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you say, Blummere?" Sushie asked.

"So, Blummoonia, why ARE you here?" Waluigi inquired.

"It's-You know what, I don't care anymore." Count Bleck rolled his eyes. "Me and Lady Timpani, or Tippi, as you would call her, went back to the old castle to visit O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia..."

...

Blumiere and Lady Timpani opened the creaky old door of the castle.

"This is creepy, Blumiere. Why did O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia want to live here?" Timpani asked her husband in confusion.

"Good memories, I guess..." Sighed Blumiere. "I'm really excited about seeing them. I haven't seen either of them in six years...ever since me and you had to sacrifice our lives to defeat Dimentio."

"Yeah, but we survived! And now we're going to surprise them!" Smiled Timpani and Count Bleck nodded.

They walked towards a large, purple door and put their ears against it.

"Um...yeah..." Nastasia said. "Everything's set for Mimi's Party."

"Ay, that lassy deserves a party." O'Chunks said.

"If only Count Bleck-I mean Blumiere was here..." Sighed Nastasia.

"Don't worry, Nastasia! We'll see him and Lady Timpani again, I know it." Smiled O'Chunks.

"Yeah...you're right." Nastasia said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked, walking in.

"Nothing." Said Nastasia.

"You guys are big bullies!" Cried Mimi.

Then the door opened. All three of them stared into the darkness. A woman stepped out into the light. They gasped in shock.

"L-Lady Timpani?" Gasped Mimi.

Then a man wearing a top hat also entered the room and all three of them stared at him silently for a moment, before Mimi went crazy and ran towards him.

"Count! Count! You're back!" She cried, tears running down her face.

O'Chunks also ran towards him.

"I can't believe it! Yer back, Count!" O'Chunks smiled, also hugging him.

"Hello Mimi, Hello O'Chunks. It looks like everything's going well." Smiled Count Bleck.

Nastasia just stared at him, not believing what she saw. After a couple of minutes she slowly walked towards him.

"Uh...um...Hi, Count." She said nervously. "H-How has it been?"

"Nastasia, come here!" Count Bleck grinned.

Nastasia smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" She cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I decided to come and visit you in Flipside." Count Bleck smiled. "How have you been?"

"We've been fine, Count." O'Chunks said.

"That's good. How's Merlon?" Count Bleck asked.

"We haven't seen him in two years." Sighed Nastasia. "He went off on an adventure to find a new Tippi. He's been lonely lately."

"I remember Merlon." Smiled Timpani. "Me and him were best friends until I left..."

The three nodded. Suddenly, all the windows smashed and glass rained down on the group.

"What's happening!?" Cried Mimi, hugging Count Bleck.

Nastasia peered through the windows and gasped. A huge, purple, swirling void was slowly getting bigger. It ripped off different areas off the castle, engulfing them.

"We've got to get out of here!" She screamed.

Count Bleck yanked open the door and the five ran out of the room and into a dark corridor. They dashed towards the front door at the end of it, when suddenly half of the huge corridor was eaten by the void.

"We're trapped!" O'Chunks yelled.

"Run back! Back, back, back!" Ordered Bleck and they stumbled back into the large room.

"It's Dimentio...He's coming back..." Timpani said.

They ran into the middle of the room. Pieces of the room fell into the void around them, and soon all five were standing on a tiny circle. Suddenly, O'Chunks fell himself being pulled backwards. He screamed as he tumbled into the void.

"No!" Cried the other four. "O'Chunks!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Nastasia yelled.

"Yeah, I think we can-" Mimi began when she fell off the platform.

She also fell into the void. Nastasia turned to Count Bleck, knowing there wasn't much time left.

"Count, you've given me a great life, and there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I-" Nastasia was pulled off the platform.

"Nastasia!" Cried Count Bleck and reached out for her, but it was too late.

She had fallen into the void. Count Bleck and Timpani looked at each other.

"Timpani, this may be the last time I ever see you." Count Bleck said.

"Don't worry, Bleck. I can use my magic to send you to a safe place." Smiled Timpani.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Yelled Bleck. "You'll kill yourself!"

"I won't die, but if I use up all my magic I'll be turned into my butterfly form. You need to survive. You need to keep on living...for all of us." Timpani smiled, stepping off the platform.

"NO!" Bleck screamed, tears coming from his eyes.

"I love you..." Whispered Timpani as she fell into the void.

The platform began to crumble, and soon he found himself falling towards the void. He desperately tried to get away, but the void engulfed him. It all went black.

...

"I woke up, finding myself on a pavement. I found this car and jumped inside. As I drove, I saw these strange creatures eating humans. Then I came across you lot..." Sighed Count Bleck.

"Woah...heavy..." Sushie said.

"Really, Sushie? You always have to ruin everything, don't you!?" Yelled Bobbery angrily. "Sorry, Bloomingere."

"Do you think O'Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia and Lady Timpani are...dead?" Lakilester asked.

"No." Smiled Count Bleck. "They're alive somewhere. And someday I'll see them again...someday..."

"If the void brought you here, do you think the others are also in this world?" Lakilulu suggested.

Count Bleck looked up.

"Lakilicker, you're right!" Gasped Count Bleck.

"It's Lakilulu." Lakilulu corrected.

"Well, now you know how I feel!" Scowled Count Bleck.

"Maybe the others are near! You can reunite with Lady Timpani, Nastasia, Mimi and O'Chunks!" Fire Bro said. "We'll help you!"

"Really? I'll do anything to see Lady Timpani and my friends again. Come on!" Count Bleck opened the back door and everyone jumped in. "Where should we search first?"

"Well, there's a bowling alley close to here. Maybe one of them is there?" Hammer Bro suggested.

"Great idea. Give me directions and we'll go there first." Count Bleck said.

"Okay, go forward and then go left." Hammer Bro began giving him directions.

...

The car parked outside the bowling alley and they all stepped out, looking at it. The sign was hanging by a bolt, most of the windows were smashed, the door was smashed up and it looked deserted.

"Are you sure we should go inside?" Asked Lakilulu nervously.

"WHO UNTIED YOU!?" Screamed Sushie.

"I untied myself..." Lakilulu said nervously.

"THAT'S IT!" Sushie picked Lakilulu up and threw her in the bin. "Let's go inside, guys."

They all walked inside, leaving Lakilulu in the bin.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed, infuriated. "Well, except Lakilester. KISS ME, MY LOVE!"

"Screw you!" Yelled Lakilester from inside the bowling alley.

They all looked around. There was a bar, which had glass all over the floor, probably from bottles or drinking glasses. The beer fridges were all on the floor and the shelves were lying around. The chairs were spread out on the floor, some of them being on the bowling areas. Rubble and debris was on the floor, which came from the second floor. As for the second floor, there was barely any floor on it because it had all fallen onto the first floor. Most of the doors up there were impossible to get to, but some of them were possible to get to.

"Let's search the first floor first, then if we don't find anything we'll go onto the second floor." Said Count Bleck and they all nodded and began searching.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Two new characters have been introduced, and the main characters are searching for more. Please leave a review, and the next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
